The hero's, book one:Wyatt Knight's falling
by Rilurz
Summary: Wyatt Knight slept for four months after his battle with Typhon, little did he know, another prophecy was made, that he can either help or watch. Luke woke up two months after he defeated Kronos, he spent his two months with Calypso, the daughter of Atlas. And he also choose to restart his life. (Luke&Calypso 1 ch. Wyatt, Leo, Jason, and Piper 1 ch.)
1. Luke and Calypso I

**Calypso's Pov ~**

 _'"When he…Wakes up, don't be discouraged if he gets mad. Just tell him, I'm sorry and that I just wanted to give him a happy new life. I know his life with Annabeth and the others would have been better, but I wanted to start over with him." Wyatt told me before he went to sleep, for a long time.'_

 **Two months later ~**

Agreeing to watch over Luke wasn't a mistake, it wasn't. And since taking care of heroes is kind of what I do, I didn't mind. But I also did mind because it always ends in the same result. I just can't help but fall in love with them, don't blame me okay, being alone for three thousand years can do that to people.

Anyway, Wyatt Knight, the god of mortals, who is also my brother. He brought someone to my island and asked me to watch over him while he slept, I accepted of course, since I won't be alone, but…Something about this new guy he brought, seemed off he had a scar running down the right side of his face. He doesn't look like a hero, so I have to wonder if he's nice or not.

But I'll keep my promise to Wyatt, I'll watch over him until he wakes up.

But will he wake up? I mean it has been a while now, but that was a deep cut on his left side, which I already stitched up, so I guess he has the right to sleep for such a long time. He might actually sleep longer, or maybe…He thinks he's dead?

Even if he thinks that, he'll still wake up. When he will wake, I have no idea. But I'm glad I'm not alone anymore. Even though they are both asleep, I'm still grateful they're here.

Anyway, they're still asleep, and I'm watching over someone who looks a little bit dangerous, but he also looks cute…Sigh…I'm hopeless, right? I brushed my hand through his hair, he'll stay the same forever if he stays here. But I doubt he'll stay here with me, no one ever does, it's either because they have someone they have to return to, or their friends are in trouble.

But Wyatt told me he wanted to start a new life with Luke…Wait…With Luke? Is he…? No…He can't be, maybe I'm thinking about this the wrong way. He should have said it differently. Even though a lot of time has passed, one of them should have woken up by now. I guess I'll just keep doing what Wyatt asked me, and I guess I should check on Wyatt. Even though I don't need to, but once and awhile is always nice.

I looked over to the left corner of my cave, he was still sound asleep, I walked over to him, he was really exhausted when he arrived, but he has a really good reason, he defeated Typhon, the son of Gaia and Tartarus, and father of all monsters. I couldn't believe it, but then I realized it was Wyatt Knight, the god of mortals, the one who makes the gods just as nervous as Typhon himself. I sat down at his side, "I'm proud of you." I whispered, he always sleeps weird, straight back and his palms facing upward, and his head tilted just a little to the right, his legs are always stiff, like he's not alive…Sometimes he worries me…Wait he worries me all the time.

I smiled and messed around with his hair, "He hasn't aged a bit."

Something about his left hand was strange, if he has the curse of Achilles, then why does he have a black cut on his left palm? It was a deep black cut, I put my head against his chest just to be sure. His heart rate was normal. I let out a sigh of relief.

But I am curious, what is it? I bit my bottom lip and poked it.

He winced, "Uhh…."

My eyes grew wide, "This has to be a curse…" I ran over to my bed and went to my dresser, I brought out a little bottle of water, and it was crystal clear water, almost like air. But no it isn't air, it is for sure water. Hermes, the god of thieves. Gave me this, saying I'm going to need it someday, it might even save a life. He told me.

But will it save him? Is he in danger? I don't know. My hands trembled. What if I'm wrong? What then? Should I save this? I standing beside Wyatt, afraid he might not wake up.

Just as I was worrying about Wyatt, a voice spoke behind me, "Uhh…What…Is this…?"

I looked back to see Luke sit up, "Please take it easy!" I exclaimed.

He looked at me dazed, he looked like he was having a dream, that's impossible no one has dreams on Ogygia. It's just the way things work here. Luke tried getting up, "Where…Am I?" He asked in raspy voice. I looked at the bottle in my hand, "Here." I said and handed him the bottle.

Is this what Hermes wanted? No…It couldn't be, even he couldn't have foreseen this. Luke stared the bottle, and he reach for it, but he stopped. "Wait…" He rubbed his head and looked around, "No…" And then he noticed Wyatt in the corner of the cave, "He saved me?"

I realized I was holding my breath, he looked at the bottle, "Where am I?" He asked, but there was no anger in his voice, he sounded grateful. "You're on Ogygia, my island. I am Calypso, and yes Wyatt did save you, he also told me to tell you that he wanted to give you a new happy life, and he also said he's sorry. He just wants to start over, something he should have done a long time ago." I explained to Luke.

He grabbed the bottle out of my hands gently, "Heh…About time…"He said and drank the water. His eyes grew wide, "What is this? It's good."

I smiled, "Hermes gave it to me, as a gift."

"Oh…" He said.

I'm guessing his father is Hermes. "Not on good terms with your father?"

He gave me a little laugh, "What gave it away?" He said and hung his head, "I'm the reason why the gods went to war in the first place, so of course we aren't on good terms." There was no hatred in his voice, nor was there any resentment. He seems to be a little sad though…

I honestly don't know what to say, since I didn't know he started that war. I guess I was right, he's no hero.

"You're thinking I'm not a good person. Right?" Luke raised his eye brow, "N-No, But…" I trailed off. "But…What?" He asked.

"I only thought you weren't a good person because of the scar running down your face." I said.

"Oh, so you were going by looks then?" Luke said.

I nodded reluctantly, "But it was also because of what you said, that war was because of you and everything…"

There was no hate in this guy anymore, no resentment, no bitterness, all he wants is to change, "Well you can forget about all that, because I'm not like that anymore. Wyatt gave me a second chance at life, and I'm going to use it and become someone worth remembering. I'm going to change, even if it takes me my entire life to do, I'll do it." There was so much hope in his voice.

I think I'll believe in him, because not many people get a second chance at life, and starting on an island where no one can find is a good start. Plus you'll be able to stay the same age forever, you'll never die here. "Well then, I hope I get to become good friends with the new Luke. And also ignore all the bad things you did in the past, just remember the good times, because you'll need those to keep moving on." I said.

Luke slowly got up, "first things first…Calypso, can I be your friend?"

I laughed lightly, "Yes, I would like that, but…I don't really know what to do from here, because I've been here by myself for thousands of years. So I'm a little rusty."

 **Two months later ~**

I enjoy talking with Luke, and walking on a beach with him and eating with him, well by now, doing anything with him is nice. But every once and awhile, he'll have a longing look in his eyes, like he wants to go back to the mortal world…Can't blame him, I even want to go there. But he has a different reason why he wants to go back. Annabeth and all of his friends, he wants to go and apologize, but he can't because Wyatt is still asleep.

"Luke?" I said as we were taking a stroll on the beach, "Hmm?" He raised his eye brow.

"Do you mind telling me about your past?" I asked shyly, I never asked anyone this question before. Luke sighed deeply, "I guess so…"

"Oh you don't have to, if you don't want to…" I told him.

He shook his head, "No, it's okay. I'll tell you."

 **Luke's Pov ~**

I knew she was going to ask this sooner or later, but I still didn't want her to actually ask it, but since she did I may as well get this off my chest. "Well…It all started when I ran away from home. I was nine years old at that time, the reason why I left was because my mother was…Unstable. Anyway, I left and traveled on my own for a few years, I had a sword with me, but at some point it was melted in acid by a monster. So for the rest of the way, I used a golf club as a makeshift weapon."

I smiled and continued. "A few years later, I met a certain girl that changed my life…Er, saved my life, she actually saved me multiple times. Man I can't even remember how many times she saved me."

Thalia was something alright, I regret what happened between us when we last met…But for her to actually kick me off that mountain like that…She's changed, but so did I, so I guess I can't blame her.

"Her name was Thalia Grace, she was a Daughter of Zeus. And she was just amazing when we first met, but she was also too impulsive. But we were young and I had a crush on her at that time, so she got away with a lot of things." I laughed.

Calypso smiled, "So you had a good start then?"

* * *

 **Well...Just tell me what you think...The next chapter is going to be long...So be prepared.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Rilurz~**


	2. Wyatt I

At first I thought it was a good start, but it just got worse from there. "No demi-god ever has a good start, we all attract monsters, some more than others." I told Calypso, she frowned, "What happened?"

I sighed deeply, "Me and Thalia, we came across a son of Apollo, Halcyon Green was his name. He was trapped in a mansion in Richmond, Virginia. He was imprisoned inside the mansion, unable to speak, because he had saved a girl's life in his youth, with his abilities to see into the future, incurring the wrath of the gods. A part of Hal's curse was also to bring in demigods to be eaten by three leucrotae who feed at sunset." I closed my hands into a fist.

"That was when I first started to hate the gods, I mean what they did to Hal wasn't fair and I wanted to find a way to rescue him and Thalia. Hal told us that every demigod thought that at first that they could escape, but soon realized it wasn't possible. Hal told us that a treasure was in the mansion, assuming we came there for it, but we hadn't. But of course we went after it anyways. I was magically able to break the lock, and Thalia was able to claim the Aegis bracelet as a sign from Zeus." I scowled when I said Zeus's name, you're going to change Luke…So start by forgiving the gods. I told myself.

"Wait…" Calypso said, holding up her hand in a stop sign. "How did Thalia get trapped?"

I forgot about that, "Uh…I kind of knew it was going to be a trap, but because I liked her back then, I just couldn't say no to her, so we went in and of course a cage dropped on us, but I moved out of the way. But Thalia…She didn't get so lucky." I explained to her.

She giggled and said, "Continue."

I smiled and continued, "We still had to fight those leucrotae's man those things are hard to kill. Well now that I think about it, they aren't all that bad now, but back then I was a lot smaller, anyway. We were running out of time, and ways of defeating the leucrotae until I discovered we could make Greek Fire, after hours of searching the Internet with no solution. Within the hour, we had successfully created the Greek fire from different ingredients and some lightning. Hal decided that he would sacrifice himself to give us some time to escape, as he may have foreseen."

I stopped and then continued. "But before he did, Hal had predicted my future. But like my father, he left me vague answers when I questioned about it. I didn't know what he meant at the time, but I was disturbed from what he said. Hal also gave me his personal diary and a dagger and made me promise that I would learn from his mistakes and not be pushed around by the gods. Thus, by making this promise, I made the first step towards my ultimate betrayal of the gods and allegiance to the Titan King Kronos…" I brushed my hands through my hair, feeling stupid for making that decision.

"Well…It's a good thing you came through in the end, right?" She said and smiled brightly at me. I nodded, "But that wasn't the end for me, it was the end for Kronos. I want to pay Wyatt back, I'll do anything, since he saved me from dying…" I looked back up at Calypso.

"He just wants to start over with you, he doesn't want anything in return. You being alive is enough for him." Calypso said.

I shrugged, "Yeah…That sounds like Wyatt…"

"How about we go back to the cave? Maybe Wyatt is awake, you never know." Calypso offered.

I nodded in agreement, "It doesn't hurt to try, and if you want I can tell you the rest of the story."

She smiled, "I would love that."

 **Wyatt's Pov ~**

Waking up with all your power restored and all your stamina, it's something amazing, and waking up in the softest bed ever helps a lot. My name is Wyatt Knight, I am the one who defeated Typhon, son of Gaia and Tartarus, and also, father of all monsters. That has a nice ring to it. I wonder what I'm to do from now on…Wait…There's still the thing with Artemis, I have to fulfil that first.

As I was getting up I heard some voice coming towards me, "-Yeah, we found her in an alley she was about seven years-

Luke stopped short when he saw me, "Wyatt! You're awake!" He sounded so happy to see me, I guess I was wrong about him getting mad at me for saving him. "Yes I am, how long have I been out?" I asked.

Luke shook his head, "Time is difficult here."

Calypso came up from behind Luke, "Hey! That's my line." She said jokingly.

She came over to me and hugged me, "It's good to see you awake."

I nodded, "It feels good, especially since I beat Typhon…Man that was hard, it drained me physically and mentally." I rubbed my arms, but I winced when I rubbed my right arm with my left hand, I turned my left hand over. "What the…"

I stared at my left hand mystified, I have the curse of Achilles and I'm a hunter, nothing should be able to hurt me. Yet, I have a deep black scar on my left hand…I tried touching it again, more pain shot through my body. "This isn't…This isn't right!" I shouted and tried healing it, more pain.

This is like when I over used my powers and almost died, but I'm perfectly fine this time. Why is this happening? I looked at Luke and Calypso, Luke was shocked, Calypso looked sad, "You knew about this?" I asked.

She yelped, "Y-Yeah, but I couldn't do anything to help you, every time I tried, you looked like you were in pain." She said worriedly. "I'm sorry…"

I calmed myself down, "It's not your fault, I'm sorry for lashing at you. But you could have woken me up. I would have found a way to heal myself by now if you did."

I got up and tried to use my powers, nothing worked, whenever I tried I would feel pain all throughout my body. "I guess I'm a regular mortal now." I murmured. Luke patted me on the back and said, "Welcome to the party. Hey it's going to be alright. You'll get to use your powers again. I'm sure of it."

* * *

 **Well hopefully I'll get another chapter up today.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Rilurz~**


	3. Wyatt II

"Maybe if I go back to Chiron...Or my father, maybe they'll know..." I'm not sure they'll know, because even I don't know. Calypso tried cheering me up, but I just need to be aone for a little while. "Thanks...But I need some space, this is a lot to take in..." I said and went to the far side of the beach.

I looked at the endless ocean, I tried willing just a drop of water to rise, but I just felt more pain. "What is wrong with me? I was fine before I even went to sleep, what happened?" I asked myself miserably.

"Maybe if I go back to Chiron...Or my father, maybe they'll know..." I'm not sure they'll know, because even I don't know. Calypso tried cheering me up, but I just need to be alone for a little while. "Thanks...But I need some space, this is a lot to take in..." I said and went to the far side of the beach.

I looked at the endless ocean, I tried willing just a drop of water to rise, but I just felt more pain. "What is wrong with me? I was fine before I even went to sleep, what happened?" I asked myself miserably.

I looked at the black scar and cursed, "I...Feel so...UGH!" I shouted, my voice echoed. Feeling so useless, sucks...But then again, other people have it a lot worse than me. I kept walking, and walking, I made around the whole island about three times before Luke came and talked to me, "Listen Wyatt, I wanted to thank you and to ask you too..." He stopped and looked at Calypso's cave.

He reconsidered what he was going to say. "To just hang in there, everything will turn out fine, you just have to stay strong." He told me. I tried for a smile, "Thanks butt maybe you should work on trying to cheer people up."

He frowned, "What did I say?"

"Exactly." I said and walked into Calypso's cave (Which is our room) Maybe I can just go with the pain and shadow travel? But there is so much pain that I might pass out. I went to bed and instantly fell asleep, Calypso didn't want to push me so she stayed quiet and let me sleep.

~ The next day I asked Calypso and Luke to meet me at the beach.

"But why?" They asked in usion.

I shook my head, "I just have something to tell you." I told them as we walked, "Listen, I need to get to camp, I...I think Chiron can help me. Or maybe Artemis...I don't know." I said.

Luke stopped, "Uh..."

I turned and said, "You want to come along?"

"I do..." He admitted, "But the time isn't right..." He trailed off, I guess he's still thinking about how all the others are going to feel when they find out he's still alive...Well they probably think he is alive, since I went missing and everything.

"Alright, well if this works...Then I'll take you to camp when you're good and ready." I promised Luke. He smiled and nodded, "Thanks."

"No prob." I told him and got ready to shadow travel, I have to concentrate really hard and then I have to make sure...I don't scream when I get there...I don't know much pain I'm going to go through, but I better be prepared.

"Well...I'll see you two later, be good to each other." I smirked at them. Calypso gave me an angry look, Luke just waved, "Same to you, make sure to keep Artemis safe."

I laughed and shadow traveled, a second is all it takes, but a second can hurt...Or even last forever...In some people's heads. I was in camp alright...I felt that scar widen, then pain and more pain shot through my body, but it was mostly coming from my left shoulder.

I tried holding my arm...But it wasn't there, all I felt was a sleeve, I was scared to look, but I had to look, if what I think is not there...Then what's going to be next?

I opened my eyes and slowly looked at my left arm, my sleeve was swaying from left to right, no more pain, just the numbness of losing my left arm. I stared at it for the longest time, "Power comes with a price...I see..."

I checked my right hand just to be sure, there was no scar, I didn't feel any pain. One arm huh? I don't know what the hell to do at this point, I actually feel scared. Will the same thing happen to me, if I use my powers again?

I stood there wondering what's going to happen.

Another incident that makes me stop using my powers...But this time...It's all my power I can't use...Well I can, but I'm scared to use them.

As I was standing there, I heard a voice, "Wyatt...Knight...?" This person sounded like he was in disbelief, this isn't Nico, but this guy sounds familiar, I turned found out why.

Will Solace, Nico's friend. "Hey..." I said awkwardly. His mouth was hanging open, "It's really you." He said, like this was a dream, "You're actually back. Chiron has to know about this!" He shouted and tried to run to the big house, I sighed, "Will. Stop."

He listened and turned to me, "Huh...?"

"I'll tell him I'm here, but just don't tell anyone else, please?" I asked, Will looked confused, "But-

"Please?" I pleaded.

Why am I asking this? Shouldn't everyone know I'm back? What is wrong with me? "S-Sure...But what about Nico? He's been worried sick about you." Will told me. I scratched my head, "He can wait just a bit longer, I'm sorry, but please don't let anyone know I am here...Please."

Why am I so desperate not to let anyone I'm not here? It doesn't matter anymore, I already asked him. Will nodded, but he looked uncomfortable with my request. "Fine." He said and walked away. I stayed still for a minute, this isn't like me. Why did I ask someone I barely know, to keep me a secret from everyone? That just shows you how scared I am…Or how pathetic I am.

I wade my way to the big house. I wonder what Chiron will tell me. Or what he will think, I have to face this, and then I have to face everyone else and explain myself to them. I wonder how that's going to work out. I guess now's the time to find out. I was in front of the big house, as I was about to walk in, I heard someone yell. "The lake! Aim for the lake!"

I looked in the direction the voice was coming from. Hmm…A chariot on fire and it's coming down fast….That can't be good. I started to fly but then I stopped, that was Annabeth's voice…I should at least make sure they're alright…Or…I looked back at the front door. I realized I was using my powers. I didn't even…I guess without actually knowing I'm using them, I can use them…Probably. I made up my mind, I'll go and see if she's alright. But I can't be seen…Can I?

Again I hesitated. Just go back to normal already! I always help demi-gods from camp, why are you hesitating!? I'm tearing myself apart. But it's true, why am I hesitating? It's not like I did something bad, it won't hurt me to see some old friends…Right?

I started floating over to them. When I got there, no one noticed me, I looked down at all of them. "Annabeth!" Will pushed through the crowd. "I said you could borrow the chariot, not destroy it!"

"Will, I'm sorry," Annabeth sighed. "I'll get it fixed, I promise."

Will scowled and then he noticed me, "What's the point of asking me that, if you're just going to show yourself five minutes later!?" He shouted up to me. He looked angry, he's…Scary. How is Nico friends with him?

Everyone looked up at me, Annabeth didn't turn, there was some new faces…Actually there was a lot more people here then the last time I was here. I stared down at them all. Complete silence, I guess I should say something, I floated down to them, "It's good to see you all again."

When I landed a boy was staring at me with his mouth hanging open, he had curly hair and his was rather skinny, more than me. And next to him was a blond dude who was taller than me and bigger…To the left of the curly haired boy was a girl, who I swear reminded me so much of the goddess, Aphrodite. Annabeth still had her back turned, "Hello new campers…I assume you guys are new, are you?" I asked.

They were still shocked by me flying and everything. "Oh…My bad, uh let me-

Annabeth finally turned around looked at me, all the campers around got ready to back away. But all Annabeth did was smile, "Wyatt, it's god to see you too. But." She said and walked a little closer, the campers thought that's all she had to say so they tried to come forward, "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU WHEN WE NEEDED YOU THE MOST!?" I stumbled backwards, and then she pushed me, I fell on my butt, "Hey Annabeth, calm down, I'll explain everything, first things first, help these three out." I said, Annabeth looked like she was going to slap me.

"He's right." Will said.

Thank you!

Annabeth narrowed her eyes at Will and then everyone else, she sighed deeply and calmed down, "I'm…I'm sorry Wyatt, it's just that Per-

She stopped, "Good to see you." She said and turned to the others.

Per...Percy? Something happened to Percy?

"How about some answers, before this goes any further, like, what is this place, why are we here, how long do we have to stay?" The blond guy said.

"Jason," Annabeth said, "I promise we'll answer your questions. But first we'll assign each you a guide, give you guys a tour of camp. Hopefully by the campfire tonight, you'll all be claimed."

I held up my hand, "Wait a minute, I thought being claimed is a rare thing to happen. There's no way they'll get claimed by tonight."

Annabeth ignored me, what did I do? Oh right…I disappeared for a while. "Would somebody tell me what claimed means?" The new girl said.

Suddenly there was a collective gasp. I don't believe it, why would the gods start paying attention to their kids now? What happened after I left? The boy with curly hair had a blazing fiery hammer floating above his head. "That," Annabeth said, "is claiming."

"Seriously, what happened ever since I've been gone!?" I shouted.

* * *

 **Well this might be it for today.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Rilurz~**


	4. Wyatt III

Annabeth told me bits about how Percy made the gods promise to watch over their kids better and to claim them before they turn thirteen years old. The kid with curly hair, the one that just got claimed by Hephaestus, started freaking out about the hammer floating above his head. And then they started to talk about some curse, I don't know what it is, and I don't feel like knowing. And then the blond dude, aka Jason, suddenly knew what god claimed the curly haired kid. But he named the roman version of the god, not the Greek version.

"Leo, you've just been claimed—" Annabeth started to say.

"By a god," Jason interrupted. "That's the symbol of Vulcan, isn't it?"

All eyes turned to him.

"Jason," Annabeth said carefully, "how did you know that?"

"I'm not sure." Jason said and scratched his head.

Vulcan?" The one named Leo demanded. "I don't even LIKE Star Trek. What are you talking about?"

"Vulcan is the Roman name for Hephaestus," Annabeth said, "the god of blacksmiths and fire."

The fiery hammer faded, but Leo kept swatting the air like he was afraid it was following him. "The god of what? Who?"

Annabeth turned to Will. "Will, would you take Leo, give him a tour? Introduce him to his bunk-mates in Cabin Nine."

"Sure, Annabeth."

"What's Cabin Nine?" Leo asked. "And I'm not a Vulcan!"

"Come on, Mr. Spock, I'll explain everything." Will put a hand on his shoulder and steered him off toward the cabins.

Annabeth turned her attention back to Jason. But then her eyes widened, on the inside of his right forearm was a tattoo, a dozen straight lines like a bar code, and over that an eagle with the letters SPQR.

"I've never seen marks like this," Annabeth said. "Where did you get them?"

Jason shook his head. "I'm getting really tired of saying this, but I don't know."

The other campers pushed forward, trying to get a look at Jason's tattoo. The marks seemed to bother them a lot—almost like a declaration of war. "Okay, everyone give him some space, Jason?" I said and walked up to him, he didn't seem like someone who would cause a war, or even threaten war to someone. "Yeah…?"

When he talked to me, he sounded a bit scared and nervous, "I'm not someone to fear, but I have a question for you…Do you know of a girl with an intimidating glare and wears Armour almost all the time?" I think I just described Clarisse. But no, I'm not talking about her.

Jason was about to say something, but then he winced, "I can't remember anything before today, I'm sorry."

I sighed, "It was worth a shot, but it's okay. Welcome to camp half-blood. Uh, he needs to see Chiron-

"What's up with your arm?" Annabeth blurted out. "It's look a bit dead, you okay?" I don't want to answer, but…I kind of have to. "Ah…You see." I started to take off my coat. "That battle left a scar and then something happened."

The campers gasped, "What happened!?" someone exclaimed.

Annabeth was staring at my left side I smiled and sad, "You all know power comes with a price...My was just worse then others."

"What battle?" Jason asked. "And do you have godly powers?"

I nodded, "Yes, I do have godly powers...Although I'm not a god, but I was born with them anyway, and I did what no other demi-god or god could do by themselves, I defeated Typhon."

All the campers here knew I fought him, but they all probably forgot, since I didn't come back right away. "That's right..." Murmuring broke through all the campers. They looked at me with amazement, and maybe a little fear, "Typhon, what's that?" The new asked, "Hes-

"The father of all monsters, and the son of Gaia and Tartarus." Annabeth told them.

I nodded, "Yeah, but I did have my arm when I went to sleep, after I beat him." I may have made a mistake, "Sleep? These past four months...YOU'VE BEEN ASLEEP!?" Annabeth seemed to be really angry with me for some reason. I gulped, "Yeah, I used all the power I had that day, so of course after I won I went to bed."

"Oh great, well, while you were asleep, Percy went missing!" She snapped. "Whoa...Calm down you two." The one named butch said, "I am calm, she's the one freaking out right now. I did nothing wrong."

"Exactly! You did nothing!" She scowled and turned to the new girl, "Piper. I'll take you on a tour around the camp. Come on." Piper didn't hesitate she actually looked scared, "Okay!"

Annabeth stomped away, "What did I do?" I asked.

Butch groaned, "Come on man, you've been gone for four months the least you could do was show some concern when someone say's someone is missing."

I sighed, "Yeah...You're right, I'll apologize to her later. Sorry for causing trouble."

Butch looked shocked, "Wh-What? You didn't cause any trouble for us, she's just really, really worried about Percy, so of course she's on edge with everyone and everything."

It didn't seem that way to me, she really went off at me, maybe she was expecting me to know where he is, or something. Dammit. "Alright, well, I have to talk to Chiron. I'll see you guys later...Or something." I said and put my coat back on.

Butch nodded, I barely know him, but he's alright. I wonder who his Olympian parent is. Anyway, I have to see Chiron, although...I don't know what to see him about, seeing as I don't need to ask him about that black scar, since it's not there anymore. But I guess it'll be cool to see him again.

I walked back to the big house, before I was about to enter, I realized I had a follower, "Uh...Why are you following me?" I asked Jason, "I don't know what to do, plus you said that I needed to see Chiron too. Who is Chiron anyway?" He asked.

I smiled, "You can see for yourself."

We walked inside the big house and looked around, "Uh...Chiron!?" I called, no one asnwered, "Maybe he's not here?" Jason guessed,

I shook my head, "No he's here, somewhere...I got to do something, when you see him, and you will, tell him, Wyatt Knight brought you here, and that I'll talk to him later." I said and turned and walked, I'm just going to wait a little bit longer. Maybe until dinner? Because I don't want to explain everything right now, plus...Why do I feel uneasy?

I walked around camp, a lot of people noticed me alright. They would look at me and then ask me a lot of questions, I don't like when people ask me questions so I ignored them and kept walking, I made it to the cabins, there was a lot more than the last time I was here.

I think there was about fifth-teen of them. And one of them was a lot darker than most, "No way..." I said as I walked to the Hades cabin. The Hades cabin was number thirteen, right next to the Iris cabin and Hermes cabin. I was in the middle when somewhere behind me I heard Annabeth, I turn and saw her talking to that new girl.

There were in front of Artemis's cabin. They talking about how Artemis swore eternal maidenhood, so of course, no kids. Which means, no campers. Obviously. "Oh." The new girl, piper, said. She kind of sounded disappointed. Like she thought Artemis would be a cool mom, I don't know, since I'm kind of in love with Artemis and everything, so I can't tell if she would be a cool mom or not, and I would never know either way, since I don't have a mom...Or I did, but just never got the chance to meet her, or even spend time with her.

Anyway, Annabeth continued telling Piper about Artemis, "Well, there are the Hunters of Artemis, you've met one of them...Kind of." I stared at the cabin of Hades, it can wait I decided and walked over to Annabeth and Piper, I have to apologize to Annabeth, I think. "Hey." I said causally, Annabeth turned to me, "Well speak of the devil."

"Wait..." Piper said, "You mean him?"

Annabeth nodded, "Yeah.

"How? Or why?" Piper asked, and then she looked at me, "But I thought only girls were allowed to become a huntress, and that if a boy joined the other hunters won't be immortal anymore?"

I shook my head, "It's true I am a hunter, but I'm a special case, no other boy or man can join." I said, Annabeth sighed, "In other words, Wyatt isn't like other demi-gods, and like you heard before...He was the one who defeated Typhon, a monster the gods fled from."

Piper looked even more confused, "He's like a god and if Artemis didn't let him into the hunt, he would've been dead. But Artemis accepted him and then he survived and then he lost his memories then...He beat Typhon, that's about it." Annabeth explained.

"Thanks..." I said sarcasticly, "I'm the god of mortals, although I'm not a god, but I may as well be one. Anyway, my name is Wyatt Knight, I'm a child of Hades, but I also have all the power of the gods. Nice to meet you."

Piper's were wide, so...Does she believe me? "You okay?" I asked. She nodded slowly, "Fine, just...Confused." She said, "Can we, um. Continue?"

Annabeth nodded, "Yeah."

"Uh...Can I join? I've been away for awhile, I want to know about the other cabins too." I asked carefully. Plus I want to ask Annabeth what's happened in the past four months. "I don't mind." Annabeth said, but it kind of sounded like she did mind to me. Annabeth looked at Piper, "Uh yeah, sure."

Annabeth led the way, "Alright then, moving on." She sounded a bit annoyed, "K..." I said and followed, Piper did the same. The next cabin we passed was Aphrodite's cabin, it smelled like perfume which almost made me gag.

"Gah, is that where supermodels go to die?" Piper asked.

Annabeth smirked. "Aphrodite's cabin. Goddess of love. Drew is the head counselor."

"Figures," Piper grumbled.

"They're not all bad," Annabeth said. "The last head counselor we had was great."

"What happened to her?"

Annabeth's expression darkened. "We should keep moving."

Okay, seriously, somebody needs to tell me what happened.

When we reached Zeus and Hera's cabins Annabeth said, "We started with the twelve Olympian gods, male gods on the left, female on the right." She explained, "Then last year, we added a whole bunch of new cabins for the other gods who didn't have thrones on Olympus—Hecate, Hades, Iris—"

"What are the two big ones on the end?" Piper asked.

Annabeth frowned. "Zeus and Hera. King and queen of the gods."

Piper headed that way, and Annabeth followed and so did I, though Annabeth didn't act very excited. The Zeus cabin had white marble with big columns out front and polished bronze doors emblazoned with lightning bolts.

Hera's cabin was smaller but done in the same style, except the doors were carved with peacock feather designs, shimmering in different colors.

Unlike the other cabins, which were all noisy and open and full of activity, the Zeus and Hera cabins looked closed and silent.

"Are they empty?" Piper asked.

Annabeth nodded. "Zeus went a long time without having any children. Well, mostly. Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, the eldest brothers among the gods—they're called the Big Three. Their kids are really powerful, really dangerous. For the last seventy years or so, they tried to avoid having demigod children."

"Tried to avoid it?"

"Sometimes they … um, cheated. I've got a friend, Thalia Grace, who's the daughter of Zeus. But she gave up camp life and became a Hunter of Artemis. My boyfriend, Percy, he's a son of Poseidon. And there's this guy right here, who you already know about, and then there also his little brother who shows up sometimes, Nico—son's of Hades. Except for them, there are no demigod children of the Big Three gods. At least, not that we know of."

"And Hera?" Piper looked at the peacock-decorated doors.

"Goddess of marriage." Annabeth's tone was carefully controlled, like she was trying to avoid cursing. "She doesn't have kids with anyone but Zeus. So, yeah, no demigods. The cabin's just honorary."

"You don't like her," Piper noticed.

"We have a long history," Annabeth admitted. "I thought we'd made peace, but when Percy disappeared … I got this weird dream vision from her."

"Telling you to come get us," Piper said. "But you thought Percy would be there."

"It's probably better I don't talk about it," Annabeth said. "I've got nothing good to say about Hera right now."

Piper looked down the base of the doors. "So who goes in here?"

"No one. The cabin is just honorary, like I said. No one goes in."

"Someone does." Piper pointed at a footprint on the dusty threshold. On instinct, she pushed the doors and they swung open easily.

I looked around nervously, "Uh Piper...Maybe we shouldn't-

Annabeth stepped back. "Um, Piper he's right, I don't think we should—"

"We're supposed to do dangerous stuff, right?" And Piper walked inside.

Hera's cabin was not someplace I would want to live. It was as cold as a freezer, with a circle of white columns around a central statue of the goddess, ten feet tall, seated on a throne in flowing golden robes. Piper had always thought of Greek statues as white with blank eyes, but this one was brightly painted so it looked almost human—except huge. Hera's piercing eyes seemed to follow us.

At the goddess's feet, a fire burned in a bronze brazier. A stone hawk sat on Hera's shoulder, and in her hand was a staff topped with a lotus flower. The goddess's hair was done in black plaits. Her face smiled, but the eyes were cold and calculating, as if she were saying: Mother knows best. Now don't cross me or I will have to step on you. I've never actually had to talk to Hera face to face, and I don't plan on it, since a lot of people kind of...Don't like her.

There was nothing else in the cabin—no beds, no furniture, no bathroom, no windows, nothing that anyone could actually use to live. For a goddess of home and marriage, Hera's place reminded me of a tomb.

I froze. We weren't alone. Behind the statue, at a little altar in the back, stood a figure covered in a black shawl. Only her hands were visible, palms up. She seemed to be chanting something like a spell or a prayer.

Annabeth gasped. "Rachel?"

The other girl turned. She dropped her shawl, revealing a mane of curly red hair and a freckled face that didn't go with the seriousness of the cabin or the black shawl at all. She looked about seventeen, a totally normal teen in a green blouse and tattered jeans covered with marker doodles. Despite the cold floor, she was barefoot.

"Hey...You're that mortal Percy was with two years ago...Or was it three? I forgot." I said.

Rachel grinned, "Yep."

After that Annabeth and Rachel started talking, they were talking about Percy, Rachel had no new on his whereabouts. And then after a while, Annabeth remembered she was giving Piper a tour, and that she was being rude.

"I'm being rude," Annabeth apologized. "Rachel, this is Piper, one of the half-bloods we rescued today. Piper, this is Rachel Elizabeth Dare, our oracle."

* * *

 **Well this is all for the weekend, I'll another one up on monday.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Rilurz~**


	5. Wyatt IV

"The friend who lives in the cave," Piper guessed.

Rachel nodded. "That's me."

"So you're an oracle?" Piper asked. "You can tell the future?"

"More like the future mugs me from time to time," Rachel said. "I speak prophecies. The oracle's spirit kind of hijacks me every once in a while and speaks important stuff that doesn't make any sense to anybody. But yeah, the prophecies tell the future."

"Oh." Piper shifted from foot to foot. "That's cool."

Rachel laughed. "Don't worry. Everybody finds it a little creepy. Even me. But usually I'm harmless."

"Hmm…That actually sounds pretty cool to me, but maybe not when you get possessed and everything." I said and smiled. Rachel chuckled, "I agree, we haven't formally met, have we? I'm-

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare, our Oracle who lives in a cave, I know that already, I'm-

"Wyatt Knight, supposedly our god of mortals. I know." She said and smirked, "Sounds about right, but…I am the god of mortals, although I'm not a god, you know this already, seeing as you know bits of the future and everything." I told her.

She shrugged, "True, but the future can only show you so much."

"The future isn't the future if it can't show you it all." I said.

Rachel thought about this and tried to say something, but Piper cut her off, "You're a demigod?" She asked.

"Nope," Rachel said. "Just a mortal."

"Then what are you …" Piper waved her hand around the room.

Rachel's smile faded. She glanced at Annabeth, then back at Piper. "Just a hunch. Something about this cabin and Percy's disappearance. They're connected somehow. I've learned to follow my hunches, especially the last month, since the gods went silent."

"Went silent?" Piper asked.

Okay…This is getting interesting.

Rachel frowned at Annabeth. "You haven't told her yet?"

"I was getting to that," Annabeth said. "Piper, for the last month … well, it's normal for the gods not to talk to their children very much, but usually we can count on some messages now and then. Some of us can even visit Olympus. I spent practically all semester at the Empire State Building."

"Excuse me?" Piper said puzzled.

"The entrance to Mount Olympus these days." Annabeth said.

"Oh," Piper said. "Sure, why not?"

"Annabeth was redesigning Olympus after it was damaged in the Titan War," Rachel explained. "She's an amazing architect. You should see the salad bar—"

"Anyway," Annabeth said, "starting about a month ago, Olympus fell silent. The entrance closed, and no one could get in. Nobody knows why. It's like the gods have sealed themselves off. Even my mom won't answer my prayers, and our camp director, Dionysus, was recalled."

I don't get it…The gods shouldn't be hurt right now, because they didn't really have to do anything…Except for Artemis and Ares, I hope they're alright.

"Your camp director was the god of … wine?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, it's a—" Annabeth started to say.

"Long story," Piper guessed. "Right. Go on."

"That's it, really," Annabeth said. "Demigods still get claimed, but nothing else. No messages. No visits. No sign the gods are even listening. It's like something has happened —something really bad. Then Percy disappeared."

At least I know what's been going on for the past four months now. "So Percy's only been missing for three days now?" I asked.

Annabeth looked like she was about done with my 'stupid' questions. "Yes." She said calmly, "But he wouldn't be missing if you were here." She murmured. "I'm sorry for not being here, but I deserved to sleep for that long, hell maybe even longer, I stopped Typhon on my own. Percy is a big boy, he'll find his way back here." I said.

Rachel looked between us, "Uh…This was not because of any of you, but…Annabeth has a point, you could have stopped this from happening, and then you could have went back to bed." Rachel told me.

Wait…Why are they teaming up on me? "What the hell? Put yourselves in my shoes, you think you could wake up right after you defeated Typhon? Who by the way, is the most fearsome monster in existence?"

Rachel looked a bit guilty, Annabeth sighed and apologized, "I-I'm sorry…The stress is getting to me."

The stress is getting to her? She looks like she's going to break down.

Rachel cleared her throat, "And what else?" She clearly wanted to change the subject.

"Jason showed up on our field trip. With no memory." Piper said. She seemed to be the only who wasn't uncomfortable with what's going on. Probably because it doesn't concern her.

"Who's Jason?" Rachel asked.

"My friend. But Annabeth, you said Hera sent you a dream vision." Piper said.

"Right," Annabeth said. "The first communication from a god in a month, and it's Hera, the least helpful goddess, and she contacts me, her least favorite demigod. She tells me I'll find out what happened to Percy if I go to the Grand Canyon skywalk and look for a guy with one shoe. Instead, I find you guys, and the guy with one shoe is Jason. It doesn't make sense."

"Something bad is happening," Rachel agreed. She looked at Piper, Piper seemed like she wanted to tell us something, but she wasn't sure. "You okay?" I asked. She nodded and tried to say something, "Guys," she said. "I—I need to—"

A chill went up my spine, I haven't felt that since I fought Thalia. I looked at Rachel, her body stiffened. And then her eyes began to glow with a greenish light, and she grabbed Piper by the shoulders.

Piper tried to back away, but Rachel had a good grip on her.

Free me, she said. But it wasn't Rachel's voice. It sounded like an older woman, speaking from somewhere far away, down a long, echoing pipe. Free me, Piper McLean, or the earth shall swallow us. It must be by the solstice. The room started spinning.

Annabeth and I tried to separate Piper from Rachel, but it was no use. Green smoke enveloped them, and I couldn't do anything because I had one arm. The giant statue of the goddess seemed to rise from its throne. It leaned over Piper, its eyes boring into her. The statue's mouth opened, its breath like horribly thick perfume. It spoke in the same echoing voice as Rachel: Our enemies stir. The fiery one is only the first. Bow to his will, and their king shall rise, dooming us all. FREE ME!

Piper's knees buckled, and then she fell to the ground Piper was unconscious. Everything after that was a blur, I was too stunned to pay attention because of what just happened.

"Let's go to the big. Now!" Annabeth ordered. I didn't hesitate, I help them pick up Piper, and we headed to the big house. When we got close, I felt another presence, not a powerful demi-god or anything it was a weak presence of a god or goddess. Someone who's losing their power little by little.

We busted into the big house and found Chiron and Jason. Jason noticed Piper quickly, "What happened?" Jason rushed over. "What's wrong with her?"

"Hera's cabin," Annabeth gasped, "Vision. Bad."

"We've got to heal her," Jason insisted. "There's a way, right?"

I frowned, "I could…Try, but my powers aren't what they used to be." I went over to piper, I was going to try, but Chiron told me no. "W-What, why?" I asked.

He put his hand on her forehead and grimaced. "Her mind is in a fragile state. Rachel, what happened?"

"I wish I knew," she said. "As soon as I got to camp, I had a premonition about Hera's cabin. I went inside. Annabeth, Wyatt and Piper came in while I was there. We talked, and then—I just blanked out. Annabeth said I spoke in a different voice."

"A prophecy?" Chiron asked.

"No. The spirit of Delphi comes from within. I know how that feels. This was like long distance, a power trying to speak through me."

Annabeth ran in with a leather pouch. She knelt next to Piper. "Chiron, what happened back there—I've never seen anything like it. I've heard Rachel's prophecy voice. This was different. She sounded like an older woman. She grabbed Piper's shoulders and told her—"

"To free her from a prison?" Jason guessed.

Annabeth stared at him. "How did you know that?"

Chiron made a three-fingered gesture over his heart, like a ward against evil.

"Jason, tell them. Annabeth, the medicine bag, please."

Chiron trickled drops from a medicine vial into Piper's mouth while Jason explained what had happened when the room froze—the dark misty woman who had claimed to be Jason's patron.

When he was done, no one spoke, which made him more anxious.

"So does this happen often?" he asked. "Supernatural phone calls from convicts demanding you bust them out of jail?"

"Your patron," Annabeth said. "Not your godly parent?"

"No, she said patron. She also said my dad had given her my life."

Annabeth frowned. "I've never of heard anything like that before. You said the storm spirit on the skywalk—he claimed to be working for some mistress who was giving him orders, right? Could it be this woman you saw, messing with your mind?"

"I don't think so," Jason said. "If she were my enemy, why would she be asking for my help? She's imprisoned. She's worried about some enemy getting more powerful. Something about a king rising from the earth on the solstice—"

Annabeth turned to Chiron. "Not Kronos. Please tell me it's not that."

The centaur looked miserable. He held Piper's wrist, checking her pulse.

It can't be Kronos, it just can't be him. "No…It's someone else. I felt the presence of god's and goddess's before, I felt one of their presences before we came in." I explained to everyone.

"Which god or goddess?" Annabeth asked, I looked at Rachel. "Oh," Rachel said in a small voice. "Oh, dear. The woman was Hera. Of course. Her cabin, her voice. She showed herself to Jason at the same moment."

"Exactly-

"Hera?" Annabeth snarled. "She took you over? She did this to Piper?"

I nodded, "I'm afraid so."

Annabeth was angry, probably because she might be the reason why Percy is also missing. "So Hera is imprisoned?" Rachel asked. "Who could do that to the queen of the gods?"

Annabeth crossed her arms. "Well, whoever they are, maybe we should thank them. If they can shut up Hera—"

"Annabeth, put your history aside for a moment, she's still a goddess." I warned her, Chiron nodded, "In many ways, she is the glue that holds the gods' family together. If she truly has been imprisoned and is in danger of destruction, this could shake the foundations of the world. It could unravel the stability of Olympus, which is never great even in the best of times. And if Hera has asked Jason for help—"

"Fine," Annabeth grumbled. "Well, we know Titans can capture a god, right? Atlas captured Artemis a few years ago. And in the old stories, the gods captured each other in traps all the time. But something worse than a Titan …?"

Atlas, didn't really capture her…Well he kind of did, but it was a coward's way to do it. "Hera said she'd been trying to break through her prison bonds for a month." Jason said. "Which is how long Olympus has been closed," Annabeth said. "So the gods must know something bad is going on."

Something that is more powerful than the gods…? And the Titans? No…It couldn't be…Long ago before the gods and the titans, there were giants…But, I've never really believed in them. "But why use her energy to send me here?" Jason asked. "She wiped my memory, plopped me into the Wilderness School field trip, and sent you a dream vision to come pick me up. Why am I so important? Why not just send up an emergency flare to the other gods—let them know where she is so they bust her out?"

"The gods need heroes to do their will down here on earth," Rachel said. "That's right, isn't it? Their fates are always intertwined with demigods."

"That's true," Annabeth said, "but Jason's got a point. Why him? Why take his memory?"

"And Piper's involved somehow," Rachel said. "Hera sent her the same message—Free me. And, Annabeth, this must have something to do with Percy's disappearing."

Annabeth fixed her eyes on Chiron. "Why are you so quiet, Chiron? What is it we're facing?"

I guess Chiron has guessed the same thing I have, and honestly, Annabeth should have too, she's the one who told me about them. But those stories are really old, she got bored reading them to me, but I thought it was interesting to know more about everything that went on before the gods.

The old centaur's face looked like it had aged ten years in a matter of minutes. The lines around his eyes were deeply etched. "My dear, in this, I cannot help you. I am so sorry."

Annabeth blinked. "You've never … you've never kept information from me. Even the last great prophecy—"

"I will be in my office." His voice was heavy. "I need some time to think before dinner. Rachel, will you watch the girl? Call Argus to bring her to the infirmary, if you'd like. And Annabeth, you should speak with Jason. Tell him about—about the Greek and Roman gods."

"But…" Annabeth's voice was small, this is really something, and what did we get ourselves into this time? Hmm…I wonder what the heck is going to happen to all of us.

Chiron turned his wheelchair and rolled off down the hallway. Annabeth's eyes turned stormy. She muttered something in Greek, "Annabeth…There are somethings you just can't get out of someone…especially when they swore on the River Styx." I told her.

"I'm sorry," Jason said. "I think my being here—I don't know. I've messed things up coming to the camp, somehow. Chiron said he'd sworn an oath and couldn't talk about it."

"What oath?" Annabeth demanded. "I've never seen him act this way. And why would he tell me to talk to you about the gods..."

Her voice trailed off. Apparently she'd just noticed Jason's sword sitting on the coffee table. She touched the blade gingerly, like it might be hot.

"Is this gold?" she said. "Do you remember where you got it?"

"No," Jason said. "Like I said, I don't remember anything."

Annabeth nodded, like she'd just come up with a rather desperate plan. "If Chiron won't help, we'll need to figure things out ourselves. Which means … Cabin Fifteen. Rachel, you'll keep an eye on Piper? And Wyatt can you come with us?" Annabeth asked.

I shook my head, "I need to do something first, I might be able to meet you there. Though I wouldn't count on it…I'll see you guys some other time." I said and made my way to Chiron's office.

I'm sorry Annabeth, but I need to ask Chiron, and even if he doesn't answer me, I'll still ask him my question.

When I turned the Knob, Chiron said, "So you've guessed what is stronger than the Olympians?" He was sitting in his wheelchair, his voice was steely. I have to choose my words wisely, "Yes I did, it has to do with something like Typhon. Right?" I asked.

"I cannot answer that." He told me.

"I see…So it's true…the giants are raising?" Chiron looked sad and angry, "Can you leave, please?"

I nodded, "I'm sorry Chiron, but I needed to know. Because I…Can't help anyone, they will not get any help from the gods or goddess's…Even me." Chiron had a grim expression, "I see, you've made up your mind then? But what if it was Artemis who was captured."

I froze, "That's not funny." I said coldly. He stared at me, "I'm not trying to be funny. I'm trying to say, remember that you're someone a lot of people depend on, you think not helping anyone will help you? I see that you have your own problems right now." He said and pointed to my left arm, "But please reconsider helping them." He pleaded, "Thousands of years watching heroes never return can have a toll on people…"

I was stunned, Chiron never asked me anything like this. And this is like asking me to Fight Typhon all over again. "If you do, you won't be alone."

* * *

 **Ohhhh, another long chapter, and Wyatt has to make yet another decision, hmmm. I like this so far. But this is taking a little long to come up with since I've changed so much already and it's kind of hard since I'm still kind of new to writing...Please believe me, Anyway what do you all think of this so far?**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	6. Wyatt V

Alone? Was I always alone? I guess I was, but I never noticed. "I'll see you…I'll see you at dinner." I told Chiron and headed out. My left sleeve was swinging from left to right as I walked out of Chiron's office, reconsider, huh? I'm not sure…I mean, I still have to get back to Artemis, so…I can't.

I'm sorry everyone, but don't depend on me anymore, I can't even use my powers right. I looked at my right hand, I'm so cautious about it, I don't want to use my mouth to open things. I shuddered at the thought. Ok that's enough of that. I walked out of the big house and went to the cabin area, again I stared at the Hades cabin. My mission to get the gods to respect my father, why am I suddenly remembering this? Oh yeah…That isn't exactly complete, is it?

I walked to the cabin, I examined it. Solid obsidian walls with a skull over the door and torches that burned with green fire. A pretty cool design for the cabin of Hades. I hesitated to go inside. I wonder if Nico is here…He probably is. When I walked in, the place was empty, I half expected to find a few kids in here, but there was none, and I was actually surprised to see Nico wasn't here. I looked all over the cabin.

Hmm. Where could he have gone? Oh well…Since I'm already here. I went to the nearest bed, when I sat down I was surprised to see how soft it was, "Wow…What are these made out of? Sheep?" I said to myself and allowed myself to fall asleep. Maybe I'll be up before dinner.

It turns out, I missed dinner…The conch went off and I realized it was the one for the camp fire, I'm so hungry…I reluctantly got out of bed. I stretched my arm and legs and headed out. When I got to the amphitheater, I really thought there was going to be a lot less kids here. But I was mistaken. Fifty or sixty kids filled the rows, clustered into groups under their designated banner.

I saw the Hades banner, but then I looked across from it and noticed the Artemis banner. What shall I do? Or where shall I sit? As I was standing there, a familiar face approached me, "You going to stand there all day?" Neil smiled, I grinned widely, "Still alive and kicking I see?"

Neil laughed and gave me welcome back hug, "Where you've been?" He asked.

I sighed, "I've been asleep."

Neil stared at me skeptically, "Where? With Artemis?"

I chuckled, "If I did, then she would have had to haul me around with her for four months…Well, she probably would have woken me up every time if I did go with her…Yeah, no. I slept somewhere else." I told him.

He seemed interested in where I slept, "Come on man, you can tell me." He's right, I can tell him, since he's my only really good friend that I trust. "Did Percy tell you about Calypso?" I asked, his mouth opened, "You cheating on Artemis?"

I blushed, "What? No! Dammit Neil. Anyway." I said and calmed down, "I occasionally go there to sleep, I have my own bed."

He crossed his arms, "Define occasionally."

I scratched my head and looked away, "Well…Whenever I get tired I go there…Which is when I just suddenly disappear from camp."

Neil sighed, "Which is a lot, because you're almost never here. Are you sure you aren't cheating on Artemis?"

"No!" I exclaimed and felt my cheeks heat up, he's like the annoying brother I never had. "Artemis and I aren't even dating! Plus Calypso is like my big sister. Jeez!"

Neil burst out laughing, "That was awesome! You're still a kid at heart, huh?" He clapped me of the back, "Let's go, the sing-along is almost done."

I walked along side Neil, but I felt a little mad at him, he embarrassed me so easily…Dammit. When we got to the camp fire, everyone was dancing and singing along to a weird song. It was something about how their grandma got dressed for war. Everybody was singing with them and making gestures for the pieces of armor and joking around. Yep, this camp is still fun. As the energy level got higher, the flames did too, turning from red to orange to gold. I forgot how to have fun, so I just waited it out.

Finally the song ended with a lot of rowdy applause. Chiron trotted up to the center. "Very nice! And a special welcome to our new arrivals. I am Chiron, camp activities director, and I'm happy you have all arrived here alive and with most of your limbs attached. In a moment, I promise we'll get to the s'mores, but first—"

"What about capture the flag?" somebody yelled. Grumbling broke out among some kids in armor, sitting under a red banner with the emblem of a boar's head. Ha, typical thing for the children of Ares to complain about.

"Yes," Chiron said. "I know the Ares cabin is anxious to return to the woods for our regular games."

"And kill people!" one of them shouted.

"However," Chiron said, "until the dragon is brought under control, that won't be possible. Cabin Nine, anything to report on that?"

"Dragon?" I repeated, "I can help with that!" I offered. I lifted up my right hand, Chiron looked a little bit happy, so did everyone else. Mostly the Hephaestus cabin, they looked almost relieved, "Although I can't do it all by myself." I added.

They all looked at each other, "We'll figure it out later."

I nodded, "Alright then."

Chiron cleared his throat, "We will have to be patient," Chiron said. "In the meantime, we have more pressing matters to discuss."

"Percy?" someone asked. The fire dimmed even further, I wonder if this is how people act when I disappear…I doubt it.

Chiron gestured to Annabeth. She took a deep breath and stood.

"I didn't find Percy," she announced. Her voice caught a little when she said his name. "He wasn't at the Grand Canyon like I thought. But we're not giving up. We've got teams everywhere. Grover, Tyson, Nico, the Hunters of Artemis —everyone's out looking. We will find him. Chiron's talking about something different. A new quest."

"It's the Great Prophecy, isn't it?" a girl called out.

Everyone turned. The voice had come from a group in back, sitting under a rose-colored banner with a dove emblem. They'd been chatting among themselves and not paying much attention until their leader stood up: Drew.

Everyone else looked surprised. Apparently Drew didn't address the crowd very often.

"Drew?" Annabeth said. "What do you mean?"

"Well, come on." Drew spread her hands like the truth was obvious. "Olympus is closed. Percy's disappeared. Hera sends you a vision and you come back with three new demigods in one day. I mean, something weird is going on. The Great Prophecy has started, right?"

The great Prophecy? Wait…I thought that ended? "What are you talking about?" I asked. They all turned to me, for some reason they all had saw me in a new light, "Could he be one of them?" Someone said. Murmuring broke through all the campers. One of what? "Yes," Rachel said. "The Great Prophecy has begun."

Rachel took another step toward the audience, and fifty-plus demigods leaned away from her, as if one skinny redheaded mortal was more intimidating than all of them put together. I stepped forward as well. "Am I somehow involved in this great prophecy?" I asked.

"That's for you to decide, isn't it?" She smiled and continued, "For those of you who have not heard it, the Great Prophecy was my first prediction. It arrived in August. It goes like this:

"Seven half-bloods shall answer the call. To storm or fire the world must fall—"

Jason shot to his feet. His eyes looked wild, like he'd just been tasered.

Even Rachel seemed caught off guard. "J-Jason?" she said. "What's—"

"Ut cum spiritu postrema sacramentum dejuremus," he chanted. "Et hostes ornamenta addent ad ianuam necem."

An uneasy silence settled on the group. I could see from their faces that several of them were trying to translate the lines. I could tell it was Latin, but I'm not sure why he was suddenly chanting like a Catholic priest.

"You just … finished the prophecy," Rachel stammered. "—An oath to keep with a final breath/And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death. How did you—"

"I know those lines." Jason winced and put his hands to his temples. "I don't know how, but I know that prophecy."

"In Latin, no less," Drew called out. "Handsome and smart."

There was some giggling from the Aphrodite cabin. Jason sat down, looking embarrassed, but Annabeth put a hand on his shoulder and muttered something reassuring.

Rachel Dare still looked a little shaken. She glanced back at Chiron for guidance, but the centaur stood grim and silent, as if he were watching a play he couldn't interrupt—a tragedy that ended with a lot of people dead onstage.

"Well," Rachel said, trying to regain her composure. "So, yeah, that's the Great Prophecy. We hoped it might not happen for years, but I fear it's starting now. I can't give you proof. It's just a feeling. And like Drew said, some weird stuff is happening. The seven demigods, whoever they are, have not been gathered yet. I get the feeling some are here tonight. Some are not here."

About half the camp looked at me and Jason, "I don't think I'm one of them…I'm sorry, but I can't be one of the seven who are going on this quest." I said to everyone. The campers began to stir and mutter, looking at each other nervously, until a drowsy voice in the crowd called out, "I'm here! Oh … were you calling roll?"

"Go back to sleep, Clovis," someone yelled, and a lot of people laughed.

"Anyway," Rachel continued, "we don't know what the Great Prophecy means. We don't know what challenge the demigods will face, but since the first Great Prophecy predicted the Titan War, we can guess the second Great Prophecy will predict something at least that bad."

"Or worse," Chiron murmured.

Maybe he didn't mean everyone to overhear, but they did. The campfire immediately turned dark purple, "If only they knew…" I whispered to myself.

"What we do know," Rachel said, "is that the first phase has begun. A major problem has arisen, and we need a quest to solve it. Hera, the queen of the gods, has been taken."

Shocked silence. Then fifty demigods started talking at once.

Chiron pounded his hoof again, but Rachel still had to wait before she could get back their attention.

She told them about the incident on the Grand Canyon skywalk—how Gleeson Hedge had sacrificed himself when the storm spirits attacked, and the spirits had warned it was only the beginning. They apparently served some great mistress who would destroy all demigods.

"Jason," Rachel said. "Um … do you remember your last name?"

He looked self-conscious, but he shook his head.

"We'll just call you Jason, then," Rachel said. "It's clear Hera herself has issued you a quest."

Rachel paused, as if giving Jason a chance to protest his destiny. Everyone's eyes were on him; there was so much pressure, Piper thought she would've buckled in his position. Yet he looked brave and determined. He set his jaw and nodded. "I agree."

"You must save Hera to prevent a great evil," Rachel continued. "Some sort of king from rising. For reasons we don't yet understand, it must happen by the winter solstice, only four days from now."

"That's the council day of the gods," Annabeth said. "If the gods don't already know Hera's gone, they will definitely notice her absence by then. They'll probably break out fighting, accusing each other of taking her. That's what they usually do."

"The winter solstice," Chiron spoke up, "is also the time of greatest darkness. The gods gather that day, as mortals always have, because there is strength in numbers. The solstice is a day when evil magic is strong. Ancient magic, older than the gods. It is a day when things … stir."

The way he said it, stirring sounded absolutely sinister—like it should be a first-degree felony, not something you did to cookie dough.

"Okay," Annabeth said, glaring at the Chiron. "Thank you, Captain Sunshine. Whatever's going on, I agree with Rachel. Jason has been chosen to lead this quest, so—"

"Why hasn't he been claimed?" somebody yelled from the Ares cabin. "If he's so important—"

"He has been claimed," Chiron announced. "Long ago. Jason, give them a demonstration."

At first, Jason didn't seem to understand. But then he stepped forward nervously and reached into his pocket. He flipped it up and then his coin flashed in the air, and when he caught it in his hand, he was holding a lance—a rod of gold about seven feet long, with a spear tip at one end.

The other demigods gasped. Rachel and Annabeth stepped back to avoid the point, which looked sharp as an ice pick.

"Wasn't that …" Annabeth hesitated. "I thought you had a sword."

"Um, it came up tails, I think," Jason said. "Same coin, long-range weapon form."

"Dude, I want one!" yelled somebody from Ares cabin.

"Better than Clarisse's electric spear, Lamer!" one of his brothers agreed.

"Electric," Jason murmured, like that was a good idea. "Back away."

Annabeth and Rachel got the message. Jason raised his javelin, and thunder broke open the sky. Lightning arced down through the golden spear point and hit the campfire with the force of an artillery shell. Impressive, so he's a son of Zeus, lord of the sky.

When the smoke cleared, the entire camp sat frozen in shock, half blind, covered in ashes, staring at the place where the fire had been. Cinders rained down everywhere. A burning log had impaled itself a few inches from the sleeping kid Clovis, who hadn't even stirred.

Jason lowered his lance. "Um … sorry."

Chiron brushed some burning coals out of his beard. He grimaced as if his worst fears had been confirmed. "A little overkill, perhaps, but you've made your point. And I believe we know who your father is."

"Jupiter," Jason said. "I mean Zeus. Lord of the Sky."

Everything broke into chaos, with dozens of people asking questions until Annabeth raised her arms.

"Hold it!" she said. "How can he be the son of Zeus? The Big Three … their pact not to have mortal kids … how could we not have known about him sooner?"

"Do you know why Jason always names the gods and goddess's by their roman name?" I asked them. Annabeth shook her head, I sighed, "All I can do is give you guys a clue. It obviously has to do with the roman side of the god's and goddess's. That's all I can say."

Annabeth didn't answer me back, I guess she knows she has to figure it out on her own. "The important thing," Rachel said, "is that Jason's here now. He has a quest to fulfill, which means he will need his own prophecy."

She closed her eyes and swooned. Two campers rushed forward and caught her. A third ran to the side of the amphitheater and grabbed a bronze three-legged stool, like they'd been trained for this duty. They eased Rachel onto the stool in front of the ruined hearth. Without the fire, the night was dark, but green mist started swirling around Rachel's feet. When she opened her eyes, they were glowing. Emerald smoke issued from her mouth. The voice that came out was raspy and ancient—the sound a snake would make if it could talk:

"Child of lightning, beware the earth, the giants' revenge the seven shall birth, the forge and dove shall break the cage, And death unleash through Hera's rage."

On the last word, Rachel collapsed, but her helpers were waiting to catch her. They carried her away from the hearth and laid her in the corner to rest. Beware the Earth…The giants…The forge and Dove shall break the cage, and death unleashed through Hera's rage…I know bits of the Prophecy. The Earth is obviously Gaia…But, she can't be rising…Right?

The giants are her children…But the forge and dove? I have no idea who they are. That last line…It disturbs me. Annabeth stepped forward and asked what I was thinking, "Something about that prophecy definitely isn't normal. If breaking Hera's cage unleashes her rage and causes a bunch of death … why would we free her? It might be a trap, or—or maybe Hera will turn on her rescuers. She's never been kind to heroes."

Jason rose. "I don't have much choice. Hera took my memory. I need it back. Besides, we can't just not help the queen of the heavens if she's in trouble."

A girl from Hephaestus cabin stood up—she had a red bandanna on. "Maybe. But you should listen to Annabeth. Hera can be vengeful. She threw her own son—our dad—down a mountain just because he was ugly."

"Real ugly," snickered someone from Aphrodite.

"Shut up!" The girl yelled. "Anyway, we've also got to think —why beware the earth? And what's the giants' revenge? What are we dealing with here that's powerful enough to kidnap the queen of the heavens?"

No one answered, I…Can't tell them, they'll be too scared to do it if I speak up.

Annabeth took a deep breath. "It's Jason's quest," she announced, "so it's Jason's choice. Obviously, he's the child of lightning. According to tradition, he may choose any two companions."

Someone from the Hermes cabin yelled, "Well, you, obviously, Annabeth. You've got the most experience."

"No, Travis," Annabeth said. "First off, I'm not helping Hera. Every time I've tried, she's deceived me, or it's come back to bite me later. Forget it. No way. Secondly, I'm leaving first thing in the morning to find Percy."

"It's connected," Piper blurted out, "You know that's true, don't you? This whole business, your boyfriend's disappearance—it's all connected."

"How?" demanded Drew. "If you're so smart, how?"

Piper tried to form an answer, but she couldn't.

Annabeth saved her. "You may be right, Piper. If this is connected, I'll find out from the other end—by searching for Percy. As I said, I'm not about to rush off to rescue Hera, even if her disappearance sets the rest of the Olympians fighting again. But there's another reason I can't go. The prophecy says otherwise."

"It says who I pick," Jason agreed. "The forge and dove shall break the cage. The forge is the symbol of Vul—Hephaestus."

Under the Cabin Nine banner, the girls shoulder slumped, like she'd just been given a heavy anvil to carry. "If you have to beware the earth," she said, "you should avoid traveling overland. You'll need air transport."

Suddenly everyone looked at me, "I don't think so. I can't just fly them wherever they want, especially for four days, sorry you have to find another way to do that." I said.

Jason looked confused, "You can fly? But I thought you were a child of Hades?"

Did he forget I can fly? "Wait, weren't you there when I was flying? I'm sure you saw me."

* * *

 **If I got something wrong, I'm sorry. Anyway this is all today.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Rilurz~**


	7. Wyatt VI

"Hmm…?" He said and rubbed his chin, like he was asking himself, did I see him fly? Or is everyone trying to mess with me? "Well whatever, I can't fly you and whoever's going, everywhere." I told him.

"The flying chariot's broken," The girl with the red bandana said, "And the pegasi, we're using them to search for Percy. But maybe Hephaestus cabin can help figure out something else to help. With Jake incapacitated, I'm senior camper. I can volunteer for the quest."

She didn't sound enthusiastic.

Well now…It makes sense that a child of Hephaestus would go along. But it would make even more sense for me to go along…But I have my own problems at the moment. A scrawny curly haired kid stood up next to the girl, Leo. "It's me," he said.

His cabin mates stirred. Several tried to pull him back to his seat, but Leo resisted.

"No, it's me. I know it is. I've got an idea for the transportation problem. Let me try. I can fix this!"

Jason studied him for a moment. A brave kid. Then Jason smiled. "We started this together, Leo. Seems only right you come along. You find us a ride, you're in."

"Yes!" Leo pumped his fist.

"It'll be dangerous," The girl with the red bandana warned him. "Hardship, monsters, terrible suffering. Possibly none of you will come back alive."

"Oh." Suddenly Leo didn't look so excited. Then he remembered everyone was watching. "I mean … Oh, cool! Suffering? I love suffering! Let's do this."

Man when people just say suffering is a good thing and they like it, it makes me want to show them how it feels to suffer…Leo, how long will that mask last?

Annabeth nodded. "Then, Jason, you only need to choose the third quest member. The dove—"

"Oh, absolutely!" Drew was on her feet and flashing Jason a smile. "The dove is Aphrodite. Everybody knows that. I am totally yours."

"Blah!" I yelled, everyone looked at me, "Oops…Didn't mean to say that out loud…Listen Drew, I'm pretty sure for a long time you've noticed I just don't like you. But, this is for the sake of the camp, you aren't going on this quest, what can you offer them? I mean you'll just slow them down, seeing as you're miss 'perfect' and can't get your nails dirty. Plus when you're not in the air, you'll be walking, does that really sound like a good time to you?"

Drew hesitated, "W-Well I never liked you either! And I…" She tried to think of something else to say to me, did I go too far? I meant to just call her out, I mean she's been a stuck up…While I was here training, she kept bugging me and then I told her to leave me alone, and that she's…Not pretty and I called her some other stuff, and then she started to call me names and just annoy the hell outta me, man was she annoying.

Drew tried to regain her cool. "Who cares if I don't want to get my hands dirty, I'm still the best one for this quest." Everyone nodded like she just gave a speech to become president. "Please," I snorted, "Give me a better explanation, and then maybe I won't think you're just this helpless little girl."

"Well for one thing…" She bit her bottom lip, "I can fight. And…" She slowly smirked, "I've got charm, meaning, I can be very persuasive. That can help just about anyone out, a lot."

The way she said it made me say, "Alrigh-

What the hell was that? "What did you just do?" I demanded, no one answered, and it was like they didn't even notice. Piper stepped up, "I don't think she's the one who should do this either." Drew looked at Piper angrily. "Oh, please, Dumpster girl. Back off."

"I had the vision of Hera; not you. I have to do this." Piper snapped.

"Anyone can have a vision," Drew said. "You were just at the right place at the right time." The campers started murmuring about how Drew was pretty persuasive. This is really strange and hearing her talk is hurting my head, what is she doing that makes people want to do stuff for her? Even Chiron was scratching his beard, like Drew's participation suddenly made sense to him.

"Well …" Annabeth said. "Given the wording of the prophecy—"

"No!" Piper screamed, which startled me. "I'm supposed to go." She insisted. Again the campers nodded, like this was some debate or something, and both sides were so good that everyone just started to agree with them. "Get over it!" Drew snapped at the crowd. "What can Piper do?"

I really wanted to help her out…But, what can she do? I looked at Piper, apparently she did know either.

"Well," Drew said smugly, "I guess that settles it."

"At least she's not a- I stopped and watched Piper transform from a regular girl to some princess. I wasn't the only one who noticed her sudden change in appearance. The campers gasped, "What?" Piper demanded. She looked above her, but there was no burning symbol like the one that appeared over Leo. Then she looked down and yelped.

What she was wearing was a bit…Revealing, she was wearing a beautiful white sleeveless gown that went down to her ankles, with a V-neck that was a bit low. Delicate gold armbands circled her biceps. An intricate necklace of amber, coral, and gold flowers glittered on her chest, and her hair was perfect: lush and long and chocolate brown, braided with gold ribbons down one side so it fell across her shoulder. She even wore makeup,

"Oh, god," she said. "What's happened?"

A stunned Annabeth pointed at Piper's dagger, which was now oiled and gleaming, hanging at her side on a golden cord. Piper looked like she didn't want to grabbed it, but she had to do it. She unsheathed her knife and stared at her reflection. Her eyes widened, like she was trying to figure out who she was looking at.

"Beautiful," Jason exclaimed. "Piper, you … you're a knockout."

Drew's face was full of horror and revulsion. "No!" she cried. "Not possible!" I was too stunned to feel happy about her not going on the quest. "This isn't me," Piper protested. "I—don't understand."

Chiron folded his front legs and bowed to her, and all the campers followed his example. I did the same, I've never seen a child of Aphrodite, get claimed before. It was amazing.

"Hail, Piper McLean," Chiron announced gravely, as if he were speaking at her funeral. "Daughter of Aphrodite, lady of the doves, goddess of love."

I went over to Piper, "Hey." I said and put us in a black ball. "What are you…"

She looked at everyone, they all looked confused, they were talking, but their voices couldn't reach us, "What is this?" She asked. "My power. I can do many things, I'm sorry for doing this, but I'm pretty sure you don't want everyone to see you like this. Right?"

She blushed, "Yeah...Thanks..." She said shyly.

* * *

 **Just a short chapter today, I might have another one up. This time I'm sure I didn't get anything wrong...Probably, I doubt myself too much :P**

 **Anyway! Thanks for reading! Have a wondeeeful day all!**

 **Rilurz~**


	8. Wyatt VII

"You might want to grab my sleeve." I told Piper, she looked at me puzzled, "Why…?"

I smiled lightly, "So we can go invisible, I'll take you to the Aphrodite cabin. If you want I mean."

She nodded, "Yeah that would be nice. Thanks."

"No problem." I said.

I took her to cabin ten, a place I'd rather not go in, the Aphrodite cabin, "Well…Good luck, I'll see you later I guess." I told her turned us back to normal, "I'll tell everyone I took you here."

She looked at the entrance to the cabin, she looked like she was trying to see some way she could fit in with those glamor kids, and then she frowned, "I'm never going to get used to staying here…"

I sighed, "We all have that same feeling and thought, but remember they're your brothers and sisters now, even if one of them is a…uh hem, hard to deal with, they're family now."

Piper eyed me suspiciously, "What's up with you and Drew?"

I really didn't want to tell her, so I told her that I was going to help Leo find them something that can fly. "Okay, thanks again." She told and hesitantly walked inside. I went back to the camp fire and told everyone what I did, and then they complained about it, because they wanted to be weird and stare at her some more…Anyway! I went to find Leo. He was waiting for me at the big house.

"There he is! Uh, not to be rude, but why did you volunteer to help us?" He asked cautiously. I smiled, "Because it's the way I've always been…" I trailed off, the way I've always been huh? I've been a traitor, a killer…And a liar I guess. What else oh yeah, an orphan.

Leo looked at me, and he seemed to know what I was feeling, "I don't mean to get semimetal on you, but I lost my mother at a young age too. And I've also been named a thief and a problem child, even a liar, but soon I just ignored all that and laughed at anything that reminded me of the past."

I looked at him, he was the same height as me, I didn't take him as a kind of kid who would open up to just anyone. "At a young age? Try fresh out of the-

"I get it!" He shouted and rubbed his head, "You and I aren't so different." He grinned.

I shrugged, "I suppose, but I guess the biggest difference is that you can die and I can't. Plus I don't age." I said. He smiled at me like I just told him a joke. But then he saw that I was serious, "Are you really a demi-god, or a god in disguise?" He asked.

I grinned, "I'm a demi-god, but then I may as well be a god, since I have so much power and I can't die or age. But no, I'm a full fledge demi-god."

He crossed his arms and looked at me left arm, "Power?"

"Despite me having one arm, I have a lot of power. You want to see?" I asked mischievously. I know this'll freak out the campers, but maybe they'll also think it's me and not the dragon that's roaming around in these woods. He returned my smile with the same one. "Show me what you got."

The things I showed him were something's I didn't show anyone else. I slowed down time, but I made sure Leo could move normally and then I showed him how I can walk through walls and everything, and then when we got the fire, he looked a bit…distracted, "You got something against fire too?"

He looked up at me and tried to hide his pain with a smile, "No, of course not! Fire can bite my-

"Leo, I lost someone to fire too…But the way we lost that someone is probably different." I told him. He frowned, "How could you tell…?" I sighed and looked at the stars, "Because you have a sadness deep in your eyes, not many people will notice that, but they don't have that same sadness we do. They didn't lose someone so close to them that they would have broken down and never got back up, we did, but he got back up, and then we got back up again and again."

I smiled and continued, "You're alright Leo, and I wish we could have met sooner. Because we share that sadness and don't want anyone to know about it. But let me tell you this, the sadness I carrier is too heavy for any regular demi-god to handle."

"This person who died to fire…Who was it your mother?" Leo asked.

I shook my head, "No…It was my sister…But…Well it was more of an explosion then her dying by a fire." I looked at my remaining hand, "I was the one who killed her. I didn't want to, it just happened. Some monsters got the jump on us a couple years ago and I…Wasn't thinking straight, they took her hostage and let one of their weaker allies bait me to kill him. I did, but what I forgot to keep in mind was that all monsters of the underworld can shadow travel…" I summoned a black fire ball. "This is what I used." I showed him.

Leo stared at it, he looked a little frightened. "This one is different from all the other fire balls I can make. This right here can obliterate a single being, in an instant. And if I want, a whole city." I said to Leo. He was looking at it like he was having a nightmare. "You okay?" I asked.

He snapped out of it, "Uh- Yeah, I was just thinking." More like he just relived how his mother died. He took a deep breath and said, "Like I said, we aren't so different."

Leo told me about a babysitter of his when he was young, her name was 'Tía Callida'

The first time Tía Callida tried to kill him, Leo told me he must've been about two. Tía Callida was looking after him while his mother was at the machine shop. She wasn't really his aunt, of course—just one of the old women in the community, a generic tía who helped watch the kids. She smelled like a honey-baked ham, and always wore a widow's dress with a black shawl.

"Let's set you down for a nap," she said. "Let's see if you are my brave little hero, eh?"

He said he was sleepy at the time so he wasn't exactly sure what was real and what wasn't. She nestled him into his blankets in a warm mound of red and yellow—pillows. The bed was like a cubbyhole in the wall, made of blackened bricks, with a metal slot over his head and a square hole far above, where he could see the stars.

Then he suddenly remembered resting comfortably, grabbing at sparks like fireflies. He dozed, and dreamed of a boat made of fire, sailing through the cinders. He imagined himself on board, navigating the sky. Somewhere nearby, Tía Callida sat in her rocking chair—creak, creak, creak—and sang a lullaby. Even at two, Leo knew the difference between English and Spanish, and he remembered being puzzled because Tía Callida was singing in a language that was neither.

"I'm guessing…That was Hera?" I asked.

Leo narrowed his eyes at me, "I'm the one telling the story…But yes I realized that was her back then." He told me and continued. "Everything was fine until my mother came home. She screamed and raced over to snatch me up, yelling at Tía Callida, "How could you?" But the old lady had disappeared."

Leo sighed, "After many years later, I realized that I was sleeping in a blazing fireplace. And do you want to know the weirdest thing? Tía Callida hadn't been arrested or even banished from our house. She appeared again several times over the next few years. Once when I was three, she let me play with knives. 'You must learn your blades early,' she insisted, 'if you are to be my hero someday.' I somehow didn't kill myself, but I could tell 'Tia' couldn't care either way."

"That's Hera for you…Doesn't care what a demi-god does or even if they die helping help. Leo, trust yourself only when talking to Hera, got it?" I said.

He nodded, but then he frowned, "That's not the ending."

I frowned, "Thought so."

He stopped to think about how he was going to tell me about his mother's death. "When I was about four years old, Tía found a rattlesnake for me in a nearby cow pasture. She gave me a stick and encouraged me to poke the animal. "Where is your bravery, little hero? Show me the Fates were right to choose you." I stared down at those amber eyes, hearing the dry shh-shh-ssh of the snake's rattle. I couldn't bring himself to poke the snake. It didn't seem fair. Apparently the snake felt the same way about biting a little kid. And I could've sworn it looked at Tía Callida like, Are you nuts, lady? Then it disappeared into the tall grass."

Leo chuckled, but then he sighed, "The last time Tia babysat me, I was five. She brought me a pack of crayons and a pad of paper. We sat together at the picnic table in back of the apartment complex, under an old pecan tree. While Tía Callida sang her strange songs, I drew a picture of the boat I saw in the flames, with colorful sails and rows of oars, a curved stern, and an awesome masthead. When I was almost done, about to sign his name the way he'd learned in kindergarten, a wind snatched the picture away. It flew into the sky and disappeared.

"I wanted to cry. Since I spent so much time on that picture—but Tía Callida just clucked with disappointment." Leo just laughed a little and continued.

"'It isn't time yet, little hero. Someday, you'll have your quest. You'll find your destiny, and your hard journey will finally make sense. But first you must face many sorrows. I regret that, but heroes cannot be shaped any other way. Now, make me a fire, eh? Warm these old bones.' She told me before she..." He trailed off, bur then he smiled.

"A few minutes later, my mom came out and shrieked with horror. Tía Callida was gone, but I sat in the middle of a smoking fire. The pad of paper was reduced to ashes. Crayons had melted into a bubbling puddle of multicolored goo, and my hands were ablaze, slowly burning through the picnic table. For years afterward, people in the apartment complex would wonder how someone had seared the impressions of a five-year-old's hands an inch deep into solid wood. I remembered after that last visit, my mom took me inside and had a long talk with me, but I only understood some of it at the time." Leo explained to me.

"'She can't come back again.' My mom had a beautiful face with kind eyes, and curly dark hair, but back then she looked older than she was because of hard work. The lines around her eyes were deeply etched. Her hands were callused. She was the first person from their family to graduate from college. She had a degree in mechanical engineering and could design anything, fix anything, build anything...Not that it mattered..." Leo said sadly.

"No one would hire her. No company would take her seriously, so she ended up in the machine shop, trying to make enough money to support the two of us. She always smelled of machine oil, and when she talked with me, she switched from Spanish to English constantly—using them like complementary tools. It took me years to realize that not everyone spoke that way. She'd even taught me Morse code as a kind of game, so they could tap messages to each other when they were in different rooms: I love you. You okay? Simple things like that." He smiled, I guess that was a good memory.

"'I don't care what Callida says,' my mom told me. "I don't care about destiny and the Fates. You're too young for that. You're still my baby.' She took me hands, looking for burn marks, but of course there weren't any. "Leo, listen to me. Fire is a tool, like anything else, but it's more dangerous than most. You don't know your limits. Please, promise me—no more fire until you meet your father. Someday, mijo, you will meet him. He'll explain everything."

"I tried to believe that, but he never showed, he never tried to contact me either. So I just stopped believing that" Leo said.

Leo eyes were watery, "For the next couple of years, they were happy. I almost forgot about Tía Callida. I still dreamed of the flying boat, but the other strange events seemed like a dream too. But it all came apart when I was eight. By then, I was spending every free hour at the shop with my mom. I knew how to use the machines. I could measure and do math better than most adults. I even learned to think three-dimensionally, solving mechanical problems in my head the way my mom did..."

"It sounds like you were really close to your mother, and what happened?" I asked softly.

He smiled, "Yeah I was...But, one night, we stayed late because my mom was finishing a drill bit design she hoped to patent. If she could sell the prototype, it might change our lives. She'd finally get a break. As she worked, I passed her supplies and told her corny jokes, trying to keep her spirits up. I loved it when I could make her laugh. She'd smile and say, 'Your father would be proud of you, mijo. You'll meet him soon, I'm sure.'"

Mom's work space was at the very back of the shop. It was kind of creepy at night, because we were the only ones there. Every sound echoed through the dark warehouse, but I didn't mind as long as I was with my mom. If I did wander the shop, me and my mom could always keep in touch with Morse code taps. Whenever we were ready to leave, we would have to walk through the entire shop, through the break room, and out to the parking lot, locking the doors behind us. It was hassle, but if I was with my mom I didn't care." He told me.

Leo frowned, "That night after finishing up, we just gotten to the break room when my mom realized she didn't have her keys...'That's funny.' She said to me. 'I know I had them. Wait here, mijo. I'll only be a minute."

Leo looked to the ground, "She gave me one more smile—the last one I'd ever get —and she went back into the warehouse..." And then I stopped him, I know where this leads.

"These things...They happen for a reason..." I patted Leo on the back, "Leo, and those things are what we have to overcome, listen Leo, I lost my mother after I was born, and then after ten years I died. I stay dead for a good seventy years. Things happen for a reason, we just don't know what they are yet."

I got up, "Let's go find that dragon."

Leo smiled halfheartedly. "Sure."

* * *

 **I won't be uploading any chapters until next week, because this week I'm going camping! :D**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome week!**

 **Rilurz~**


	9. Leo I

**Leo's Pov ~**

After having that talk with Wyatt...It's made me think playing with fire isn't bad...But I also promised myself I wouldn't ever play with fire again. But things change, it's weird really, I've always thought laughing and hiding everything would make me feel better, and for a while, it did. But that's not the case, I need to try and open up to others more, but I can't, after so many years just joking around and suppressing everything, it's become second nature.

We were almost to the woods, when I heard Tía Callida's voice: It wasn't your fault, little hero. Our enemy wakes. It's time to stop running.

"Hera," I muttered, "You're not even here, are you? You're in a cage somewhere."

There was no answer. But Wyatt asked me what I was talking about. I decided to tell him it was nothing, he shrugged and then we continued.

Now I understood something. Hera had been watching me, my entire life. Somehow, she'd known that one day she would need me. Maybe those Fates she mentioned could tell the future. I wasn't sure. But I knew I was meant to go on this quest. Jason's prophecy warned us to beware the earth, and I knew it had something to do with that sleeping woman in the shop, wrapped in robes of shifting dirt.

Something I should probably mention to Wyatt...But I think he just wants to live a life without fighting, and since he has one arm, I think he deserves to live a couple years without fighting.

We were at the edge of the woods, I'm glad Wyatt is here, because I remember Will Solace had told me: No one should go in the woods alone, definitely not unarmed. I don't have anything, and the same goes for Wyatt, but we both can do things with...Fire, but his is stronger, so I'll let him handle that.

We plunged into the woods. "So, Leo. This dragon, you got a plan on how we're going to catch it?" Wyatt asked me.

I shrugged, "I was hoping you could just keep it distracted and then I could just watch...I guess."

Wyatt groaned, "Great, nice plan."

Every plan Leo makes is great, what is he talking about?

I laughed and kept walking, "Look out for huge foot prints, like dragon kind, you know." I don't think I should be talking to someone who can kill me in an instant like this, but I can't help it, I've been this way for a long time.

I'm not sure how Wyatt was walking through all this without light, but I needed fire, so I summoned some in my palm. Flames danced around my hand, Wyatt glanced over to me, "That all?" He raised his eye brow. He acted like this was normal.

I grinned, "I don't want to start a forest fire, but if you insist."

Wyatt just summoned a blazing white fire ball. "I can put it out anytime, a little more fire won't hurt." Wyatt smiled and looked at his hand, he seemed to get lost in thought.

I wonder what else he's been through. I shouldn't push him. Or maybe I should? Either one is fine, but he is the strongest demi-god alive, should I take my chances? Nah, I like the way things are between us, I don't want to ruin that, since I don't really have any friends besides Piper, and Jason.

Anyway, at the bottom of a clearing, I saw my first trap—a hundred-foot-wide crater ringed with boulders. I have to admit it was pretty ingenious. In the center of the depression, a metal vat the size of a hot tub had been filled with bubbly dark liquid—Tabasco sauce and motor oil. On a pedestal suspended over the vat, an electric fan rotated in a circle, spreading the fumes across the forest. Could metal dragons smell?

The vat seemed to be unguarded. But Leo looked closely, and in the dim light of the stars and his handheld fire, he could see the glint of metal beneath the dirt and leaves—a bronze net lining the entire crater. Or maybe see wasn't the right word—he could sense it there, as if the mechanism was emitting heat, revealing itself to him. Six large strips of bronze stretched out from the vat like the spokes of a wheel. They would be pressure sensitive, Leo guessed. As soon as the dragon stepped on one, the net would spring closed, and voilà—one gift-wrapped monster.

I edged closer. And then I put my foot on the nearest trigger strip. As I expected, nothing happened. They had to have set the net for something really heavy. Otherwise they could catch an animal, human, smaller monster, whatever. I doubt there was anything else as heavy as a metal dragon in these woods. At least, I hoped there wasn't.

Me and Wyatt picked our way down the crater and approached the vat. The fumes were almost overpowering, and my eyes started watering. I remembered a time when Tía Callida (Hera, whatever) had made me chop jalapeños in the kitchen and I got the juice in my eyes. Serious pain. But of course she'd been like, "Endure it, little hero. The Aztecs of your mother's homeland used to punish bad children by holding them over a fire filled with chili peppers. They raised many heroes that way."

A total psycho, that lady. Man was I glad I was on a quest to rescue her.

Tía Callida would've loved this vat, because it was way worse than jalapeño juice. I looked for a trigger—something that would disable the net. He didn't see anything.

"So...Now what?" Wyatt asked. He looked a bit tired and bored.

I had a moment of panic. Nyssa had said there were several traps like this in the woods, and they were planning more. What if the dragon had already stepped into another one? How could we possibly find them all?

"We have to look for traps like this one. Maybe the dragon set one off." I told Wyatt.

He nodded, "Alright, lead the way then."

I continued to search the net, but I didn't see any release mechanism. No large button labeled off. It occurred to me that there might not be one. I started to panic—and then I heard the sound.

It was more of a tremor—the deep sort of rumbling you hear in your gut rather than your ears. It gave me the jitters, but I didn't look around for the source. I just kept examining the trap, thinking, Must be a long way off. It's pounding its way through the woods. I gotta hurry.

I checked on Wyatt, he was on gaurd, "Hurry it up, I don't want have to take you back without your ride." He said and looked left and right.

"I know! I know!" I exclaimed and kept looking for something that might be a release mechanism somewhere on this thing.

I was feeling a little hopeful since Wyatt was here, but then I heard a grinding snort, like steam forced out of a metal barrel. Dammit, I kind of thought we had more time.

I turned my head slowly to see two red eyes staring at Wyatt, no. Not at Wyatt, the thing in his hand, fire. I realized I had some too, so I extinguished the flames. Wyatt did the same, even without the fire, I could see the dragon fine.

It was about sixty feet long, snout to tail, its body made of interlocking bronze plates. Its claws were the size of butcher knives, and its mouth was lined with hundreds of dagger-sharp metal teeth. Steam came out of its nostrils. It snarled like a chain saw cutting through a tree. It could've bitten me in half, easy, or stomped me flat. Either way it was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen, except for one problem that completely ruined my plan.

"You don't have wings," I said.

Wyatt looked back at me, "Seriously!?"

The dragon seemed to be thinking the same thing, it tilted its head, like asking us why aren't we running away in terror. Easy answer, the god of mortals is with me and I'm not scared of it.

Damn this dragon is awesome! I examined it more, "You're amazing! Good god, who made you? Are you hydraulic or nuclear-powered or what? But if it was me, I would've put wings on you. What kind of dragon doesn't have wings? I guess maybe you're too heavy to fly? I should've thought of that."

Wyatt backed up to me and asked, "Does you plan involve that trap the dragon's about to walk into?"

I shook my head, "No."

The dragon inched forward, Dammit, "No!" I shouted. The dragon snarled again.

"It's a trap, bronze brain," I said. "They're trying to catch you." Wyatt chuckled but then shut up, "Sorry."

The dragon opened its mouth and blew fire. A column of white-hot flames billowed over me and Wyatt, this is more than I ever tried to endure before. I felt as if I were being hosed down with a powerful, very hot fire hose. It stung a little, but I stood my ground. When the flames died, I was perfectly fine. Even my clothes were okay, which I didn't understand, but for which I was grateful. I really liked my army jacket, and having my pants seared off would've been pretty embarrassing. Especially since Wyatt is here, plus I didn't want to go back to camp looking like that.

Wyatt looked over to me, he seemed to be in disbelief, like he couldn't believe someone else could survive a fire blast like that.

I grinned, "Like I've told you, we're not so different, you and I."

* * *

 **I'm going to try and add three chapters for each person, maybe a little more for Wyatt, but other than that, everyone will get some chapters, meaning this will continue all the way to the blood of Olympus. I have one more day before I go camping, so I'll try to get another chapter up tomorrow.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Rilurz~**


	10. Leo II

**LEO**

* * *

The dragon stared at us, Its face didn't actually change, being made of metal and all, but I thought I could read its expression: Why no crispy critter? A spark flew out of its neck like it was about to short-circuit.

"You can't burn me," I said, I tried to sound calm and stern, I've never had a dog before, but I talked to the dragon the same way I thought you'd talk to a dog. "Stay, boy. Don't come any closer. I don't want you to get caught. See, they think you're broken and have to be scrapped. But I don't believe that. I can fix you if you'll let me—"

The dragon creaked, roared, and charged. The trap sprang. The floor of the crater erupted with a sound like a thousand trash can lids banging together. Dirt and leaves flew, metal net flashing. Me and Wyatt were knocked off our feet, turned upside down, and doused in Tabasco sauce and oil. I found myself sandwiched between the vat and the dragon as it thrashed, trying to free itself from the net that had wrapped around all of us.

The dragon blew flames in every direction, lighting up the sky and setting trees on fire. Oil and sauce burned all over them. It didn't hurt me, but it left a nasty taste in my mouth.

"Leo!" Wyatt called, "Yeah?" I said.

"Hold on, I'll get us out of here." He told me.

I looked around and noticed the ropes were meant to keep something as big as this dragon in here, not a demi-god. "I think I can get out, I'm pretty skinny!"

Before I could get out, I looked up to see a shadow…No, the back of the dragon, "Ah son of a-

I felt a tug on my shirt, and then I ended up on the ground, I sat there looking at the ground, what just happened? I felt a little bit cold just now, I looked up again, where I was the dragon was still squirming. "You're welcome." Wyatt said right beside me. "That was you?" I said in disbelief. He nodded, "I can a lot of things I told you this before, didn't I?"

I can't process this right now, because right now I should be working on this dragon. "Okay, there is something wrong with this dragon, and I think I might know what it is." I said and got to work on the dragon.

It took me an hour to the control panel. It was right behind the dragon's head, which made sense. I elected to keep the dragon in the net, because it was easier to work with the dragon constrained, but the dragon didn't like it.

"Hold still!" I scolded.

The dragon made another creaking sound that might've been a whimper.

I examined the wires inside the dragon's head. I was distracted by a sound in the woods, but when I looked up it was just a tree spirit—a dryad, I thought they were called—putting out the flames in her branches. Fortunately, the dragon hadn't started an all-out forest fire, but still the dryad wasn't too pleased. The girl's dress was smoking. She smothered the flames with a silky blanket, and when she saw me looking at her, she made a gesture that was probably very rude in Dryad. Then she disappeared in a green poof of mist.

Wyatt went around putting out fires that were still going on. And since he didn't have anything to do, he took a nap. I returned my attention back to the wiring. It was ingenious, definitely, and it made sense to me. This was the motor control relay. This processed sensory input from the eyes. This disk …

"Ha," I said. "Well, no wonder."

Creak? The dragon asked with its jaw.

"You've got a corroded control disk. Probably regulates your higher reasoning circuits, right? Rusty brain, man. No wonder you're a little … confused." I almost said crazy, but he caught himself. "I wish I had a replacement disk, but …this is a complicated piece of circuitry. I'm gonna have to take it out and clean it. Only be a minute." I pulled out the disk, and the dragon went absolutely still. The glow died in its eyes. I slid off its back and began polishing the disk. I mopped up some oil and Tabasco sauce with my sleeve, which helped cut through the grime, but the more I cleaned, the more concerned I got. Some of the circuits were beyond repair. I could make it better, but not perfect. For that, I'd need a completely new disk, and I had no idea how to build one.

I tried to work quickly. I wasn't sure how long the dragon's control disk could be off without damaging it—maybe forever—but he didn't want to take chances. Once he'd done the best he could, he climbed back up to the dragon's head and started cleaning the wiring and gearboxes, getting himself filthy in the process.

"Clean hands, dirty equipment," I muttered, something my mother used to say. By the time I was through, my hands were black with grease and my clothes looked like I just lost a mud-wrestling contest, but the mechanisms looked a lot better. I slipped in the disk, connected the last wire, and sparks flew. The dragon shuddered. Its eyes began to glow.

"Better?" I asked.

The dragon made a sound like a high-speed drill. It opened its mouth and all its teeth rotated.

"I guess that's a yes. Hold on, I'll free you." I told it.

Another thirty minutes to find the release clamps for the net and untangle the dragon, but finally it stood and shook the last bit of netting off its back. It roared triumphantly and shot fire at the sky.

"Seriously," I said. "Could you not show off?"

Creak? The dragon asked.

"You need a name," Leo decided. "I'm calling you Festus."

The dragon whirred its teeth and grinned. At least Leo hoped it was a grin.

"What…?" Wyatt said sleepily, and then he slowly got up.

"Cool," I said. "But we still have a problem, because you don't have wings."

Festus tilted his head and snorted steam. Then he lowered his back in an unmistakable gesture. He wanted me to climb on.

"Where we going?" I asked.

But I was too excited to wait for an answer. He climbed onto the dragon's back, and Festus bounded off into the woods. Wyatt followed us, he was flying beside us, half asleep. I'm not sure how he was doing it, but whenever he was about to hit a tree, he passed right through it. I lost track of time and all sense of direction. It seemed impossible the woods could be so deep and wild, but the dragon traveled until the trees were like skyscrapers and the canopy of leaves completely blotted out the stars. Even the fire in my hand couldn't have lit the way, but the dragon's glowing red eyes acted like headlights.

Finally they crossed a stream and came to a dead end, a limestone cliff a hundred feet tall—a solid, sheer mass the dragon couldn't possibly climb.

Festus stopped at the base and lifted one leg like a dog pointing.

"What is it?" I slid to the ground. I walked up to the cliff—nothing but solid rock. The dragon kept pointing.

"It's not going to move out of your way," I told him.

"You…Never know, all this stuff about demi-gods and you surviving a fire blast like before, it might actually happen." Wyatt yawned, "Man, can we hurry this up? I want to sleep." He told me.

The loose wire in the dragon's neck sparked, but otherwise he stayed still. I put my hand on the cliff. Suddenly my fingers smoldered. Lines of fire spread from his fingertips like ignited gunpowder, sizzling across the limestone. The burning lines raced across the cliff face until they had outlined a glowing red door five times as tall as me. He backed up and the door swung open, disturbingly silently for such a big slab of rock.

Wyatt went quiet, "Perfectly balanced," I muttered. "That's some first-rate engineering."

The dragon unfroze and marched inside, as if he were coming home.

Wyatt didn't follow us inside, he just stood there.

I stepped through, and the door began to close. I had a moment of panic, remembering that night in the machine shop long ago, when I had been locked in. What if I got stuck in here? But then lights flickered on—a combination of electric fluorescents and wall-mounted torches. When I saw the cavern, I forgot about leaving.

"Festus," I muttered. "What is this place?"

"Bunker 9, huh?" A voice behind me said. I looked back and saw Wyatt, "how did you…?" Wyatt just put his right hand through the wall and brought it back, "Don't be surprised when I come out of nowhere, okay? I'm a powerful demi-god, please remember that."

I looked back at Festus, he stomped to the center of the room, leaving tracks in the thick dust, and curled up on a large circular platform.

The cave was the size of an airplane hangar, with endless worktables and storage cages, rows of garage-sized doors along either wall, and staircases that led up to a network of catwalks high above. Equipment was everywhere—hydraulic lifts, welding torches, hazard suits, air-spades, forklifts, plus something that looked suspiciously like a nuclear reaction chamber. Bulletin boards were covered with tattered, faded blueprints. And weapons, armor, shields—war supplies all over the place, a lot of them only partially finished.

Hanging from chains far above the dragon's platform was an old tattered banner almost too faded to read. The letters were Greek, but Leo somehow knew what they said: bunker 9. I was wondering what he was talking about, I guess this was it.

But wait, did that mean nine as in the Hephaestus cabin, or nine as in there were eight others? I looked at Festus, still curled up on the platform, and it occurred to me that the dragon looked so content because it was home. It had probably been built on that pad.

"Do the other kids know…?" My question died as I asked it. Clearly, this place had been abandoned for decades. Cobwebs and dust covered everything. The floor revealed no footprints except for his, and the huge paw prints of the dragon. He was the first one in this bunker since…Since a long time ago. Bunker 9 had been abandoned with a lot of projects half-finished on the tables. Locked up and forgotten, but why?

I looked at a map on the wall—a battle map of camp, but the paper was as cracked and yellow as onionskin. A date at the bottom read, 1864.

"No way," I muttered.

"Whoa! That was before my time, damn. This place is awesome." Wyatt Exclaimed, and pointed to something on a nearby bulletin board

I looked at Wyatt and then I spotted a blueprint on bulletin board he pointed at, and my heart almost leaped out of my throat. I ran to the worktable and stared up at a white-line drawing almost faded beyond recognition: a Greek ship from several different angles. Faintly scrawled words underneath it read: prophecy? Unclear. Flight?

It was the ship I'd seen in my dreams—the flying ship. Someone had tried to build it here, or at least sketched out the idea. Then it was left, forgotten…A prophecy yet to come. And weirdest of all, the ship's masthead was exactly like the one Leo had drawn when he was five—the head of a dragon. "Looks like you, Festus," I murmured. "That's creepy."

Wyatt was looking at everything, he even flew around.

I looked back at the blueprint the masthead gave me an uneasy feeling, but my mind spun with too many other questions to think about it for long. I touched the blueprint, hoping I could take it down to study, but the paper crackled at my touch, so I left it alone. I looked around for other clues. No boats. No pieces that looked like parts of this project, but there were so many doors and storerooms to explore.

Festus snorted like he was trying to get my attention, reminding me that we didn't have all night. It was true. I figured it would be morning in a few hours, and I had gotten completely sidetracked. I saved the dragon, but it wasn't going to help me on the quest. We needed something that would fly.

Festus nudged something toward me—a leather tool belt that had been left next to his construction pad. Then the dragon switched on his glowing red eye beams and turned them toward the ceiling. I looked up to where the spotlights were pointing, and yelped when I recognized the shapes hanging above them in the darkness.

"Well looks like you're in luck." Wyatt said.

I nodded and said, "Festus. We've got work to do."

* * *

 **This will be all today, I think I'm heading in the right direction now...Heh.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome weekend!**

 **Rilurz~**


	11. Annabeth I

**Annabeth's Pov ~**

Everything was fine, until that witch- Lady Hera. Took Percy away from me. That night on December 14th, me and Percy were talking like usual and then I went to get something for him, something I got. No special reason why I got him a gift, I just felt like it. Anyway. When I got back, he was gone, no trace of him ever leaving camp, or even going to his cabin. Ever since then I've been searching for him…But I'm getting nowhere…But recently, Wyatt Knight decided to resurface. He should know where Percy is…No he knows where he is. He has to know.

Tomorrow I'm going to ask him. Although I got mad at him when he got back…So I don't think he'll be happy to see me. Last night, I had this dream. Well we all have dreams, some are just more intense than others, and some are actually memories…Some I really don't want to remember or relive. But…This one wasn't that bad. I mean I did almost die, but I saved and something between me and my savior sparked…Ugh. Man I can't believe I feel that way towards Wyatt! Or felt- Whatever, but now that he's back…I just feel…As though I need him. When a girl is feeling down, she just needs someone to be there for her…But then again, they want that specific person to be there for them.

Like I want Percy to be here…But my mind is being torn in two. Wyatt is a powerful Demi-god, who has…A goddess as his lover. Something I can't compete with…What am I thinking? Why did he have to come back? I finally threw away those feelings! But they just came crawling back…

Gods…I'm hopeless without Percy!

Whenever Wyatt was around my eyes were always on him. But when he wasn't there, there was this kid that always made me feel like nothing else mattered. He made me feel like I was safe. Sea-weed brain…A nickname that wasn't supposed to have any meaning, but now it's something only I can call Percy. No one else can call him that.

Let's get on with the dream, I was with Wyatt, Percy and Grover. We were at the entrance to Tartarus. An incredible force was pulling us in, I would have fallen in, if not for Wyatt. He has powers greater than the gods. He's always surprised me when he used them.

Anyway after that, I just completely fell for him…But he always goes somewhere, he's always on his own missions. I want to go with him, but I'll just slow him down. After the dream, I woke up to the sound of a dragon roaring. And also when one of my siblings woke me up because of the roar. When I went out, there was indeed a dragon, plus Leo, and Wyatt.

Strange, Wyatt never accepts offers when it involves traveling, he'd rather fly then go inside a car and being with a bunch of people. He was sitting behind Leo, and he looked tired. Leo on the other hand, was excited. Actually it looked like he got some sleep. But then again Wyatt always looks tired, since he's father is Hades.

All the campers around Leo and Wyatt were wearing a combination of Pajama's and Armour. The dragon set down right in the middle of the green, and Leo yelled, "It's cool! Don't shoot!" Wyatt slid off and grumbled, "It wouldn't have mattered if they shot at us or not. I could've stopped them." Mister grumpy.

Leo blushed, "Oh, right."

Hesitantly, the archers lowered their bows. The warriors backed away, keeping their spears and swords ready. They made a loose wide ring around the metal monster. Other demigods hid behind their cabin doors or peeped out the windows. Nobody seemed anxious to get close. Can't blame them, I mean it's a huge dragon, but I can admire it anyway. It glistened in the morning sun like a living penny sculpture —different shades of copper and bronze—a sixty-foot-long serpent with steel talons and drill-bit teeth and glowing ruby eyes. It had bat-shaped wings twice its length that unfurled like metallic sails, making a sound like coins cascading out of a slot machine every time they flapped.

Piper was staring at the dragon this whole time, "It's beautiful." Piper muttered, everyone stared at her like she was insane. She's not wrong at least. Wyatt walked forward, "Calm down everyone, this dragon is-

The dragon reared its head and shot a column of fire into the sky. Campers scrambled away and hefted their weapons, Wyatt sighed, and then Leo calmly slid off the back of the dragon. He held up his hands like he was surrendering, except he still had that crazy grin on his face.

"People of Earth, I come in peace!" Leo shouted. He looked like he'd been rolling around in the campfire. His army coat and his face were smeared with soot. His hands were grease-stained, and he wore a new tool belt around his waist. His curly hair was so oily it stuck up in porcupine quills, and he smelled strangely of Tabasco sauce. But he looked absolutely delighted. "Festus is just saying hello!"

"That thing is dangerous!" an Ares girl shouted, brandishing her spear. "Kill it now!"

"Stand down!" someone ordered.

Jason was the one who was the one who ordered them to stop, he pushed past me and was followed by Nyssa. I decided to follow. Wyatt looked at the Jason disapprovingly, "Yea, stand down!" He said.

I stared at Wyatt's arm, he tapped the sleeve to where his shoulder and arm was connected. I guess that was a good idea, when I first saw the thing just swaying from left to right, like it wasn't there, made me uncomfortable. He saw me looking at his arm. He sighed and mouthed the words, 'I'm sorry.' I tilted my head, what for?

Jason gazed up at the dragon and shook his head in amazement. "Leo, what have you done?"

"Found a ride!" Leo beamed. "You said I could go on the quest if I got you a ride. Well, I got you a class-A metallic flying bad boy! Festus can take us anywhere!"

"It—has wings," Nyssa stammered. Her jaw looked like it might drop off her face.

"Yeah!" Leo said. "I found them and reattached them."

"Which would have taken you all night." Wyatt coughed, he rubbed his eye and yawned. "And I thanked you for that." Leo said.

Wyatt waved his away, "Whatever, you owe me for this. Maybe when we meet again I'll collect." He said and oh no…He's going to take off. "Wyatt!" I said and covered my mouth, "Hmm?" He murmured.

Now what am I supposed to say? Wait…I know what to say and what to do. He's going to help me, whether he likes it or not. "I need to speak with you." I said and walked over to him. I grabbed his shoulder, "Take us somewhere else." I ordered.

He sighed, like he knew this was coming. He is really strange, but then again he's Wyatt. Wyatt reluctantly obliged, soon we were in the woods by Zeus's fist. Or was, I forget what they call it. Anyway I shivered, I hate shadow traveling. It's so cold. "Ugh, cold…" I muttered. Wyatt turned towards me, "So?"

I smiled sweetly. "I want you to help me find Percy." I told him.

He didn't look shocked, "Did you already find him?" He frowned, "No. Something…Or someone is hiding him. I can't sense him." He told me.

I stomped on the ground, "Of course!"

Wyatt stepped back, "Did I do something wrong again?" I sighed, "No…I'm sorry, I'm just frustrated. It's Hera, she's the one who took Percy, and she's the one who is hiding him. So do you think you can me?"

Wyatt scratched his head. "Uhh…I wouldn't mind helping you…But I have to get back to Artemis. She'll probably be worried…Or mad." He said, I frowned, but then I had an idea. "How about I come with you? And then afterword's you can help me." I asked.

He rubbed his chin. "Sure. Why not?"

My mouth hung open, so…If I just asked, I would go with him? It's that easy? Wyatt stood still and closed his eyes. And then he started to strain, "What's wrong?" I asked cautiously.

"I can't find her either…Annabeth, tell me what's happened since I was gone." He demanded.

* * *

 **So I haven't uploaded a chapter on this fanfic in a while. I'm sorry about that, just been busy on my other fanfic. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	12. Luke and Calypso II

**~ Luke's Pov ~ Thirty minutes before Annabeth and Wyatt went to look for Artemis**

As we sat here on the beach, I thought nothing could beat this, this is pretty much a good way to actually die. Even though I can't really die here, Calypso's island prevents anyone to die, no matter what. "So tell me, after you fought Thalia on…What was it again…? Ah! The Mountain of Despair, what happened?" Calypso asked.

I don't like telling anyone I got my ass handed to me by Thalia…But this is Calypso, who's she going to tell? "Well I don't know about what happened afterwards, since Thalia kicked me off the mountain and I fell fifty feet and broke just about every bone in my body. So wondering what happened after that is out of the question. Sorry."

"Booo." She said and got up, "How about we eat now?"

My stomach growled as soon as she mentioned food. "I am a bit hungry."

Five minutes later we were sitting across from each other staring at our delicious breakfast. "Do you think Wyatt's doing okay?" Calypso asked. I laughed at her question. "Do you realize who you're talking about?"

She crossed her arms, "Yes. I do know. But…That scar…It didn't look natural." I sighed, "Wounds of war never look natural…But you're right, he seemed to be in a lot of pain whenever you touched it." Which is saying a lot, since Wyatt has the curse of Achilles. But I guess all those powers are doing this to him, or is it because he's just been overusing them?

Ah man, I think I just felt what it's like to be Wyatt for a second. Having that much power, and overthinking, is it enough? What if I can't control them all? How am I going to learn them if the gods don't teach me? Man, Wyatt must hate that about himself.

"I just hope he's alright." Calypso said worriedly.

I nodded in agreement, "But for now…How about we eat?"

We sat in silence for five minutes eating everything. "Man that was good!" I chimed and got up. Calypso did the same, but she sometimes acts princess like. Where when she's finished eating she puts her napkin on her plate and then puts her spoons and forks in order. She even puts her chair back when she's down. I sometimes do the same, she's rubbing off on me, okay?

"So what do you want to do? Or talk about?" I asked Calypso. She shrugged, "How about after you've healed and went back to being an ass to everyone?" I frowned, "I wasn't being an ass to anyone…"

She smirked, "So after you recovered from the fifty foot fall, what did you do?"

She seems to really like stories from my past, be it good or bad. But she always sees the bright side of what I did. Even though…Everything I did was evil. "Well…After I recovered, Kronos kind of…Gave me a punishment for failing him. Like how I was supposed to kill Thalia, Percy and anyone else that would get in our way. Anyway the only way for him to give me a punishment is to order someone to do it…I am now afraid of rats…" I shivered when I thought about them. "They can go to places you don't want them to go."

Calypso looked mad, "I am so glad he's gone. And do not worry, there is no rats on this island. Or pretty much anything." She told me reassuringly. I smiled, "Thanks. Anyway, after I spent two hours, with rats crawling all over me, I promised Kronos something. Total control over my body…But if he hurts me, the deal is off…" I hung my head. I hate this part. "That's when I decided to go to the River Styx so I can host Kronos's soul." I explained to Calypso.

Her mouth hung open, "That's…I-Impossible!" She exclaimed. I sighed heavily. "I wish it was, but no, I hosted Kronos's soul after I took a dip in the River Styx. It made my body indestructible, which is how I was able to host his soul…"

Remembering the past sucks, but Calypso wants to know. There is no one else she can tell, plus everyone thinks I'm already dead, so it doesn't matter. Calypso was shocked at what I said. She snapped out of it and smiled. "I guess it doesn't matter that you hosed his soul, because in the end you did what was right."

 **~ Calypso's POV**

Actually having someone to talk to is the best, it doesn't matter what they tell me, whether it's good or bad, I'll listen. Luke always looked like he was sad when talking about his past, but now he looks happier. Like talking about the stuff he did is making him better. In all honesty, I'm glad he did do those things…Let me just tell you that, I've been alone for three thousand years. If he didn't do that stuff, then he wouldn't be here right now.

Luke smiled, "I guess you're right. I did do what was right in the end." The longing look in his eyes is fading, the one where he wants to go back to 'camp half-blood' I'm curious as to what that place is. Is it really that safe to go there? "Hey, can you tell me more about camp half-blood? I'm interested in that place." I asked.

Luke chuckled, "It's been a while since I set foot in camp. So I'm not even sure it's still the same." He said.

I frowned, "That's too bad, but tell me anyway."

He sighed, "Fine."

We walked to my cave. Once we sat down, we looked at Wyatt's area, "He's not here." He said. I arched my eye brows, "You just noticed?" I laughed, he shook his head, "No. I mean, since he's not here, why not sit on his bed? I mean it's nice and soft." He told me.

I frowned, "What's wrong with me bed?"

He rubbed his neck, "It's nice. But his is better."

I crooked my head, "Okay…?" He went over to Wyatt's bed and didn't bother sitting down he just face planted and started to do something weird. "What are you doing?" I laughed.

He turn over and stared at me sleepily, "It's a nice bed…Come on." He patted right next to him. "Uh…I don't think I should…" I trailed off, for once, I can love someone. For once I can care for someone who won't leave me. For once I'm not alone. I got on the bed and laid down beside him. I instantly felt lazy and had the urge to sleep. "Wow…It's nice." I said.

Luke turned and hugged me, if I wasn't too tired to move, I would be embarrassed. "What about…Camp?" I asked and grabbed a pillow and tried to close my eyes, "It can wait…" He said and then went quiet. I stayed awake for two more minutes but then fell asleep too.

* * *

 **Not much to say but I'll try and keep going with this one, nothing is really coming to mind so it'll be awhile.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	13. Wyatt VIII

**Wyatt's POV ~**

Annabeth told me how Zeus closed Olympus, and called all the gods back. This happened even before Percy disappeared. I stared at my right hand, so in two years my promise with Artemis will be broken. Or it might be one more year. I closed my hand into a fist, "We're going to look for the hunters, if anyone is good at tracking people, it's them." I told Annabeth.

She nodded, "But how will we find them?" She asked. Even for her that's kind of dumb. "I'm Wyatt Knight, remember? Plus we shadow traveled not too long ago." I said. She blushed, "It's been a while okay? I can't remember what you can and can't do." I chuckled, "Good old Annabeth, I missed you." It kind of slipped out, but it's true, she's a good friend to me. Her cheeks were still red, she looked down, "Let's just go to the hunters, okay?"

I nodded, "This might take a while." I said and concentrated. Searching for them wasn't hard, I mean. They're just like Artemis…Kind of. Anyway, I found them in a cave. They looked sad. "Annabeth, I found them." I said. She looked surprised, "That was fast…You have to quit lying to people." She told me and grabbed my shoulder, "I thought it would take longer…" I mumbled.

I shadow traveled to the hunters. But I learned to not scare them. I teleported us about thirty feet from the cave. "Where are they?" Annabeth asked. I started walking, "This way." When the cave came into view, Annabeth stopped, "What's wrong?" I asked. She bit her lip, "Nothing…" She said and walked forward.

We entered the cave and saw the hunters of Artemis. They stared at us, some of them recognized me, and a couple of them grabbed their bows. They look so tired. "Wyatt…? Annabeth…?" A familiar voice said. I scanned the hunters and found who called us, "Hello Thalia." I said.

She stood and ran over to us, "Thank the gods…I thought you died!" She exclaimed. I sighed, "No. I can't die…Remember?" I heard Annabeth laugh, "Yet you only have one arm." Thalia looked up and seemed to notice Thalia, "Annabeth!" She screamed a little too loud, "Hey. It's been a while. How've you been?" Annabeth asked and hugged Thalia, Thalia sighed heavily. "Not good…Ever since Lady Artemis was called back to Olympus, more and more monsters have started to attack us."

I looked at all the hunters, there were some new faces, but they looked devastated, like this isn't what they expected when they joined. "For those of you who do not know who I am. My name is Wyatt knight and I am a hunter just like you." I said. They started to whisper to each other, "Lady Artemis let a boy be hunter…?"

"But she vowed never to let boys into the hunt…" They said. I stepped forward, "I am not like any 'boy' you've encountered. I owe my life to Artemis, if not for her, I would be dead. I am someone capable of taking down the father of all monsters, Typhon the son of Gaia and Tartarus. Even now I make the gods themselves nervous."

They started to doubt me, "You look like just a little boy with one arm."

I smiled, "Well, looks can be deceiving." I said as I summoned a fire ball. They stared at the fireball with disbelief. Thalia rolled her eyes, "There's more where that came from. But since you're here…You have to act as our leader until Artemis gets back."

I froze, "…No." I said.

They looked at me puzzled, "No…? Why?" Thalia asked, even Annabeth was curious, "Why don't you want to lead them? I mean you're clearly the one with the most power and the only one to be able to sense monsters." Annabeth told me. I shook my head, "I'm sorry but I can't. I have no right to lead you girls, I couldn't even protect Artemis."

They started whispering amongst themselves again. "One of you will have to lead everyone, it cannot be me, I'm sorry." I said. They made a decision, "Then, Thalia will lead us." A hunter said. "Yeah! I mean she's been doing it this entire time, so it should be her." Another said happily. I smiled, "I agree." Thalia looked surprised, "But I led us right into a trap…" She said.

I don't remember her being so negative. "But you're the one who got us out of it." One hunter said softly. "Yeah." Another hunter agreed. Thalia smiled, "Are you all sure?" They nodded.

I guess I didn't need to say anything to Thalia. But I have to get to Artemis. "Well, Annabeth. I have to leave you here for now. I need to check on Artemis." I told Annabeth. She frowned, "But you just got here, and they're going to need your help." She said. I nodded, "I know, but Artemis comes first, I need to know if she's alright."

I walked over to Thalia, "Do you mind if I leave for a bit? I have to check if Artemis is okay." She didn't even hesitate, "Of course, make sure she's okay." She told me. I nodded, "I will. Take care you guys, I'll be back." Annabeth still wanted to go with me for some reason. "Take me with you." She insisted.

I sighed, "I'm going to Olympus, are you sure you want to come along?"

She hesitated. "…I…Yes I do…Knowing you, if she's not there, you're going to threaten the gods. Asking where she is and if they don't tell you, you're going to destroy them…Which I think you could do…" She told me. I frowned, "Yeah…Then you should come along, so I don't go crazy."

She smiled and gently grabbed my shoulder, "Let's go."

Olympus may be closed, but that doesn't matter to me, I'm going there. Whether they want me to or not. I imagined the throne room. The last time I was there it was pretty much trashed. This time it was nice and tidy. I remember promising never to enter this place unless my father got the respect he deserved. I hope that changed in the time I was gone.

When we got to Olympus I was more or less fascinated by how awesome it looked. "Amazing..." I said in awe, it was trashed when I first came here, but now it looks awesome. "Why are you acting like it's your first time here?" Annabeth asked.

I tilted my head, "Because it is my first time here." I told her. She frowned, "That's right...You were in a coma the first time coming here..." she said. I sighed, "So...I came here before my father was actually respected by the other gods?"

Annabeth nodded, "It was after we rescued Artemis." She told me. So this would be my third time here then? I mean the first time I was here I was unconscious and then the second would be when I saved Luke, which Annabeth cannot know about. The third would obviously be this time.

I looked at all the sparkling buildings. This place really is amazing, Annabeth and I made our way to the hall of the gods, when all the gods met, sometimes. Anyway, in front of us was a set of huge golden doors. "So…You think they'll try to kill us as soon as we go in?" I asked. Annabeth gulped, "Don't joke around…I actually still want to live."

I laughed, "Fine. Then let's get this over with."

I pushed on the doors…Should have guess my strength alone couldn't open doors this big. I used my powers and then they opened. It's strange really…It feels like a force is pushing them shut, because as I was opening it, I could feel it trying to close. "Go!" I exclaimed. It was strong.

When we got in there, the gods were all sitting down…All except Apollo, Artemis and Hera. "Come to collet, have you?" Zeus asked.

* * *

 **This will be all today.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you have a nice day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	14. Wyatt IX

The gods looked healthy, well…Maybe not Ares, because the last time I saw him, he got hit pretty hard by Typhon. He had a bondage wrapped around his head, and his arm seemed to be broken. I turned my attention back to Zeus, "Collect?" I asked.

"Yes…For taking down Typhon for us." Zeus said, "I didn't do it for you guys, I did it so Artemis could be safe." Not to mention I was supposed to fight him no matter what. Zeus cleared his throat, "So, what do you want?"

I sighed deeply, "I want nothing to do with you gods, and you want nothing to do with me. Just tell me where Artemis is and I'll leave." I told them, behind me I could hear Annabeth gasp. The gods started whispering to each other, after a minute they came to a decision, "We will tell you…But first…We have- There is something we…" Zeus couldn't finish, are they trying to ask me to do something for them? Athena groaned and got up, "Wyatt Knight, we have decided to tell you, but only after you've done something for us, we'll tell you where she is." She said calmly.

I already done enough! I just want to be with Artemis…Can't Jason, Leo and Piper get Hera out of whatever she got herself into? I'm tired of helping the gods…I don't want this power anymore. "There is already a group of Demi-gods searching for her, you don't need me to help you anymore. I just need to get to Artemis, so please just tell me where she is."

Zeus growled, he's clearly annoyed that I won't help. "If you won't help us, then we will not help you. We asked nicely, yet you still refused, so we have no use of you now. Leave this place!" Zeus ordered, I closed my eyes and imagined what Artemis would say, 'you don't need to find me, just watch over my hunters while I am away.'

I have a year at best to get back to her, or something bad might happen to me. I breathed in sharply, can I trust my own judgement? Everyone was waiting for my answer, "Zeus…All I need to do is see Artemis, so I can let her know I'm safe. Plus if you don't I might not be your ally anymore. I will help find Hera, and have her returned safely, but all I ask is to see Artemis. I won't try to bring her back with me wherever she is. Please." I said and bowed. My legs were shaky, if he says no I could lose it, I have never acted like this to anyone but Artemis.

I closed my eyes and waited forever Zeus's answer, I just now realized how quiet Annabeth has been. Well I guess it might be because I didn't threaten the gods, I looked back at her, or not…She was pale, and looking at the ground. Was I radiating any power? Or were the gods radiating any power? Why is she so scared? Before we came here she was so calm. I moved closer to her and put my hand on her shoulder, "it's okay." I said.

Ares and Athena were making suggestions to Zeus, Dionysus looked bored, like always. Anyway after five minutes, Zeus said. "I'll give you ten minutes with her, after that, you'll be on your way to find Hera."

Zeus is much too proud to say this…What did they say to him? I smiled and bowed, "I'll make sure to find her and bring her back. You have my word." I promised. As I thought, Athena was planning something, she smiled but said nothing to me. Aphrodite rolled her eyes, she still can't get over that Artemis is better than her. Typical Aphrodite.

"You will find Apollo and Artemis at their birthplace, Delos or as known today, Paximadia." Zeus said.

I turned to Annabeth, "You have anything to say to your mother before we go?"

Annabeth shook her head, "We already annoyed the gods enough, I think we should go."

I took a big breath, so if Zeus took off whatever was blocking their presence, then I can just shadow travel to them now. Artemis...Her aura is warm, gently and welcoming. I found her. "Artemis..." I muttered and shadow traveled, "Gods I hate shadow traveling, it's always so cold after we get where we need to go." Annabeth complained. I looked around, in front of us was a stage, "Well, didn't expect to see you here, Wyatt Knight." Apollo said.

"With me, you should expect the unexpected. Hey, shouldn't you already know this?" I smirked, Apollo shrugged, "I guess so, but after getting sent here by my father, I assumed no one could get in. So how'd you do it?" He asked. I sighed, "I asked him to let me in so I could see Artemis."

Apollo looked concerned, "So he just let you come here...?"

I nodded, "Yes, why is that so important?"

Apollo didn't look happy, "No reason...Artemis is over there." He told me. He pointed to our left, "Alright, thanks." That's weird of him, usually he doesn't care what his father does…Well that's what I thought when I first met him anyway.

I looked to my right and saw Annabeth and Artemis talking, she's still…Beautiful as ever, I walked over to her. I stopped midway, and looked at my missing arm. I wonder if she'll get mad at me.

Only one way to find out I guess.

When I got closer, I noticed Artemis was concerned, or more like trying not to look afraid. "…If what you say is true…Then she must be found at all costs." Artemis said. She noticed me and smiled, "Hello Wyatt." I bowed, "M'lady."

I looked at Annabeth, "Could you give us a minute?"

She shrugged, "Sure."

Artemis frowned as Annabeth walked away, "What's wrong with Annabeth?" She asked, I sighed. "She didn't tell you about Percy?" Artemis shook her head, "Just about the group that's going to rescue Lady Hera."

I've been meaning to ask Artemis about this second Great Prophecy. But she's not allowed to get directly involved with it, and most gods beat around the bush, because they believe what they say, could cause more damage then what has already been done. Which is why the first Great Prophecy took seventy years to complete, because the gods didn't want to give any hints, they wanted to delay it as long as possible. But this new Prophecy…I think the gods will be involved in it more than they think.

I put my hand on Artemis's shoulder and wrapped us in a ball of darkness. The outside looked gray, Artemis frowned, "This is not a good idea Wyatt." She warned me. I smiled smugly, "I want to ask you something without the other gods or the fates, watching us."

Artemis sighed, "Alright, then what is it? And what makes you think the fates won't be able to hear or see us in here?" Artemis asked. I stepped away from Artemis and poked my bubble, "I can't answer that, so I guess, just trust me. Okay?" Artemis shook her head and laughed, "I have no choice but to trust you, I mean the last time you did this, everyone actually didn't see us. Plus, you just kidnapped me." She told me and sat down, I sat down next to her and asked, "You know about this second Great Prophecy, right?"

Artemis nodded, "What about it?"

I scratched my head, "There's a line in it that bugs me…"

Artemis looked interested, "Which line are you talking about?" She asked, I looked up to the sky, "To storm or fire…The world must fall…That line…It feels like I'm going to be involved in this Prophecy, although…I don't want to be involved at all."

Artemis didn't look shocked, "That's one way to look at it, but you forget something, there are new demi-gods that also represent the fire and the storms. Think about it." She said. I gave her a puzzled look, "I'm not following you."

She groaned, "Seriously Wyatt, it should be obvious who I'm talking about."

I thought about it, storms…Zeus! "Jason…?" I asked. She nodded. "Yes. He can create storms." She stopped so I can think about the other, okay…Fire is Hephaestus's speciality. "So the other one would be one of Hephaestus's kids?" I asked. Which should have been obvious. Artemis nodded, "Exactly."

"But which one would that..." I trailed off, I'm the only one who knows about Leo's ability to summon fire at will. When he uses it, I think he didn't want anyone else to know he could do that. "So, do you have someone in mind who could be the one who'll set the world on 'fire?'" Artemis asked.

"Yes I do. But I think I'll keep that one a secret for now." I told her. I kind of think she already knows, since all gods keep us demi-gods in the dark. But Artemis would tell me if she knew…I think. Artemis smiled, "So, what else did you want to talk about?" She asked.

I shrugged, "That's the only thing that was concerning me. I don't think I have anything else to talk about."

Artemis leaned over to me, "You sure?" She raised her eye brows, I rested my head on her shoulder, "I can never lie about something when I'm with you, can I?" I asked jokingly, Artemis giggled, "It's not that hard to tell when you're lying, tired, scared or happy." Seeing her smile and actually act like a regular girl, makes me happy. I looked at Artemis and said, "I have the power to make you a regular demi-god…"

I could see at the corner of my eye, she wasn't shocked, "What about…To make me and you…Mortals? No godly powers at all, just plain old human beings." She asked. She always surprises me with something like this. "Why just mortals? That would make everything so much harder for us…Being a demi-god is without all these powers, is everything that I've wanted." I told her.

She shrugged, "So we could grow old without the other gods interfering. They'll find me if I become a demi-god, I'm sure they will." We sat there in silence for two minutes. But if we become mortals, we'll have to get jobs, find a place to live and make up names for ourselves. That's a lot of responsibility for us. Especially me, I mean I'm only eleven. Well, I'm technically fourteen. Artemis frowned, "For a while…It'll be worth it. So I wouldn't mind being a demi-god with you." Artemis spoke softly, I felt at ease when she said this.

I got up, "First. We need to finish or stop this second Great Prophecy. So…I'll be on my way now. Thank you for listening." I said and bowed. Artemis smiled sweetly at me, I released our bubble and went to Annabeth, when she saw me she seemed to not notice me. Almost like she was wondering who I am. "What?" I asked. She narrowed her eyes at me, "You don't…Look stressed or tired anymore…What happened?" She asked.

I shook my head, "Nothing…We just talked, and made a promise. Shall we go?"

Annabeth walked up to me and put her hand on my shoulder, after that, we were back with the hunters. As usual, some got startled and some just didn't. Thalia came up to me, "So?" She asked worriedly. I smiled, "She's okay. But I can't stay with you guys, and neither can Annabeth, there are something's we have to do. You'll have to continue on without me. And Artemis said to keep everyone safe." I told her. I lied about what Artemis said, but she would have told me to say that anyway.

Thalia and all the hunters sighed with relief, "Thank goodness…"

I nodded, "Well…Until next time." We all said our goodbyes and then I took Annabeth back to camp. "When you find Percy, please let me know. Or if I find him, I'll grab him and bring him to you." I laughed, she smiled, "Sure thing. Take care."

Okay, now to join Jason, Piper and Leo on their quest.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Rilurz~**


	15. Leo III

**Leo's POV ~**

Waking up to Jason and Piper almost falling off Festus, by getting scared from a flying boy, wasn't exactly how I wanted to wake up. They were freaking out swaying left to right, Wyatt decided to finally help them. Festus was really calm about this, I thought for sure he would have tried to attack Wyatt, but I guess he likes him or something. "Why are you guys in Quebec?" Wyatt asked. He sounded so calm about this.

Piper and Jason were catching their breath, "What is wrong with you!?" Piper screamed, which startled Festus, oh so a girl yelling scares him, but a boy popping out of nowhere is just normal? We're a lot alike. But once and awhile I'll flinch when the normal boy comes out of nowhere. Okay they finally forgave Wyatt and asked him what he was doing here, "I have to help you guys free Hera…I can't do everything, but I'll help you guys out." He said.

"Couldn't you wait until we landed to scare us? Not when we're three hundred feet in the air!?" Piper asked angrily. "I'm sorry, but I didn't know you guys would be up here. Hell I'm lucky I didn't fall straight down." Wyatt Said.

Piper sighed, "Anyway. We just have to go to that hotel, I think that's where Boreas is." I'm surprised by how much she knows. "Uh guys? We've got company!" Jason said. I looked below and saw what Jason meant. Rising from the top of the tower were two winged figures—angry angels, with nasty-looking swords.

Festus didn't like the angel guys. He swooped to a halt in midair, wings beating and talons bared, and made a rumbling sound in his throat that I recognized. He was getting ready to blow fire.

Wyatt was next to us, he looked clam and collected, so I said, "Steady, boy," Something tells me the angels would not take kindly to getting torched. "I don't like this," Jason said. "They look like storm spirits."

At first I thought he was right, but as the angels got closer, I could see they were much more solid than venti. They looked like regular teenagers except for their icy white hair and feathery purple wings. Their bronze swords were jagged, like icicles. Their faces looked similar enough that they might've been brothers, but they definitely weren't twins.

One was the size of an ox, with a bright red hockey jersey, baggy sweatpants, and black leather cleats. The guy clearly had been in too many fights, because both his eyes were black, and when he bared his teeth, several of them were missing.

The other guy looked like he'd just stepped off one of Leo's mom's 1980s rock album covers—Journey, maybe, or Hall & Oates, or something even lamer. His ice-white hair was long and feathered into a mullet. He wore pointy-toed leather shoes, designer pants that were way too tight, and a god-awful silk shirt with the top three buttons open. Maybe he thought he looked like a groovy love god, but the guy couldn't have weighed more than ninety pounds, and he had a bad case of acne.

"Out of the way." Wyatt said.

The angels pulled up in front of the dragon and hovered there, swords at the ready.

The hockey ox grunted. "No clearance."

"Clearance?" Wyatt asked, the venti looked at him, "You have no flight plan on file," explained the groovy love god. On top of his other problems, he had a French accent so bad I was sure it was fake. "This is restricted airspace."

"Destroy them?" The ox showed off his gap-toothed grin. Wyatt lifted his hand, and the dragon began to hiss steam, ready to defend them. Jason summoned his golden sword, "Hold on!" I yelled, "Let's have some manners here, boys. Can I at least find out who has the honor of destroying me?"

Wyatt stopped and backed off. "I am Cal!" the ox grunted. He looked very proud of himself, like he'd taken a long time to memorize that sentence.

"That's short for Calais," the love god said. "Sadly, my brother cannot say words with more than two syllables—"

"Pizza! Hockey! Destroy!" Cal offered.

"—which includes his own name," the love god finished.

"I am Cal," Cal repeated. "And this is Zethes! My brother!"

"Wow," I said. "That was almost three sentences, man! Way to go."

Cal grunted, obviously pleased with himself.

"Stupid buffoon," his brother grumbled. "They make fun of you. But no matter. I am Zethes, which is short for Zethes. And the lady there—" He winked at Piper, but the wink was more like a facial seizure. "She can call me anything she likes. Perhaps she would like to have dinner with a famous demigod before we must destroy you?"

Piper made a sound like gagging on a cough drop. "That's … a truly horrifying offer."

"It is no problem." Zethes wiggled his eyebrows. "We are a very romantic people, we Boreads."

"Famous demi-god? I don't think I've ever heard of you." Wyatt said smugly.

"Boreads?" Jason cut in before they could reply. "Do you mean, like, the sons of Boreas?"

"Ah, so you've heard of us!" Zethes turned his attention to Jason. "We are our father's gatekeepers. So you understand, we cannot have unauthorized people flying in his airspace on creaky dragons, scaring the silly mortal peoples."

"What about me? I'm not scaring anyone, plus I'm not a creaky dragon either." Wyatt asked. Zethes narrowed his eyes at Wyatt, "The rule applies to everything and everyone. No appointment, no entrance."

Wyatt sighed and looked at me, oh…I guess he wants me to figure something out? "But, unless this is an emergency landing," Zethes said, brushing his hair out of his acne-covered face, "we will have to destroy you painfully."

"Destroy!" Cal agreed, with a little more enthusiasm than I thought was necessary.

"Wait!" Piper said. "This is an emergency landing."

"Awww!" Cal looked so disappointed, I almost felt sorry for him.

Zethes studied Piper, which of course he'd already been doing. "How does the pretty girl decide this is an emergency, then?"

"We have to see Boreas. It's totally urgent! Please?" She forced a smile, which Leo figured must've been killing her; but she still had that blessing of Aphrodite thing going on, and she looked great. Something about her voice, too—Leo found himself believing every word. Jason was nodding, looking absolutely convinced.

Wyatt was studying Piper, like she was using some power he didn't have and trying to figure out what it is.

Zethes picked at his silk shirt, probably making sure it was still open wide enough. "Well … I hate to disappoint a lovely lady, but you see, my sister, she would have an avalanche if we allowed you—"

"And our dragon is malfunctioning!" Piper added. "It could crash any minute!"

Festus shuddered helpfully, then turned his head and spilled gunk out of his ear, splattering a black Mercedes in the parking lot below.

"No destroy?" Cal whimpered.

Zethes pondered the problem. Then he gave Piper another spasmodic wink. "Well, you are pretty. I mean, you're right. A malfunctioning dragon—this could be an emergency."

"Destroy them later?" Cal offered, which was probably as close to friendly as he ever got.

"It will take some explaining," Zethes decided. "Father has not been kind to visitors lately. But, yes. Come, faulty dragon people. Follow us."

The Boreads sheathed their swords and pulled smaller weapons from their belts—or at least I thought they were weapons. Then the Boreads switched them on, and I realized they were flashlights with orange cones, like the ones traffic controller guys use on a runway. Cal and Zethes turned and swooped toward the hotel's tower.

I turned to Jason and Piper, "I love these guys. Follow them?"

Wyatt looked interested in meeting Boreas, but Jason and Piper didn't look eager.

"I guess," Jason decided. "We're here now. But I wonder why Boreas hasn't been kind to visitors."

"Pfft, he just hasn't met us." I said and whistled. "Festus, after those flashlights!"

As they got closer, I was worried we'd crash into the tower. The Boreads made right for the green gabled peak and didn't slow down. Then a section of the slanted roof slid open, revealing an entrance easily wide enough for Festus. The top and bottom were lined with icicles like jagged teeth.

"This cannot be good," Jason muttered, but I spurred the dragon downward, and we swooped in after the Boreads. They landed in what must have been the penthouse suite; but the place had been hit by a flash freeze. The entry hall had vaulted ceilings forty feet high, huge draped windows, and lush oriental carpets. A staircase at the back of the room led up to another equally massive hall, and more corridors branched off to the left and right. But the ice made the room's beauty a little frightening. When I slid off the dragon, the carpet crunched under my feet. A fine layer of frost covered the furniture. The curtains didn't budge because they were frozen solid, and the ice-coated windows let in weird watery light from the sunset. Even the ceiling was furry with icicles. As for the stairs, I was sure I'd slip and break my neck if I tried to climb them.

"Guys," I said, "fix the thermostat in here, and I would totally move in."

"Not me." Jason looked uneasily at the staircase. "Something feels wrong. Something up there …"

Festus shuddered and snorted flames. Frost started to form on his scales.

"No, no, no." Zethes marched over, though how he could walk in those pointy leather shoes, I had no idea. "The dragon must be deactivated. We can't have fire in here. The heat ruins my hair."

Festus growled and spun his drill-bit teeth.

"'S'okay, boy." I turned to Zethes. "The dragon's a little touchy about the whole deactivation concept. But I've got a better solution."

"Destroy?" Cal suggested.

"No, man. You gotta stop with the destroy talk. Just wait." I told Cal.

"Leo," Piper said nervously, "what are you—"

"Watch and learn, beauty queen. When I was repairing Festus last night, I found all kinds of buttons. Some, you do not want to know what they do. But others … Ah, here we go." I said.

I hooked my fingers behind the dragon's left foreleg. I pulled a switch, and the dragon shuddered from head to toe. Everyone backed away as Festus folded like origami. His bronze plating stacked together. His neck and tail contracted into his body. His wings collapsed and his trunk compacted until he was a rectangular metal wedge the size of a suitcase.

I tried to lift it, but the thing weighed about six billion pounds. "Um … yeah. Hold on. I think—aha."

He pushed another button. A handle flipped up on the top, and wheels clicked out on the bottom.

"Ta-da!" I announced. "The world's heaviest carry-on bag!"

"That's impossible," Jason said. "Something that big couldn't—"

"Stop!" Zethes ordered. He and Cal both drew their swords and glared at me.

I raised my hands. "Okay … what'd I do? Stay calm, guys. If it bothers you that much, I don't have to take the dragon as carry-on—"

"Who are you?" Zethes shoved the point of his sword against my chest. "A child of the South Wind, spying on us?"

"What? No!" I said. "Son of Hephaestus. Friendly blacksmith, no harm to anyone!"

Cal growled. He put his face up to my face, and he definitely wasn't any prettier at point-blank, with his bruised eyes and bashed-in mouth. "Smell fire," he said. "Fire is bad."

"Oh." My heart raced. "Yeah, well … my clothes are kind of singed, and I've been working with oil, and—"

"No!" Zethes pushed me back at sword point. "We can smell fire, demigod. We assumed it was from the creaky dragon, but now the dragon is a suitcase. And I still smell fire … on you."

Wyatt came out of nowhere and grabbed Zethes sword, "Take it easy. It might be me you're smelling, look." Wyatt lifted up his hand and a fire ball appeared, "my power is all over the place, he's just a son of Hephaestus, he's harmless."

Zethes pulled his sword away from Wyatt's hand and backed away. "Put it out!" He ordered. Wyatt reluctantly put it out, "See? It isn't him, I'm the one with power to control fire."

Zethes looked past Wyatt and glared at me. "Then sadly, I think both of you will have to-

"No," Jason insisted. He sounded calm enough, but I think he was about two seconds away from flipping that coin and going into full gladiator mode. "Leo's just a son of Hephaestus. He's no threat. Piper here is a daughter of Aphrodite. I'm the son of Zeus. We're on a peaceful …"

Jason's voice faltered, because both Boreads had suddenly turned on him.

"What did you say?" Zethes demanded. "You are the son of Zeus?"

"Um … yeah," Jason said. "That's a good thing, right? My name is Jason."

Cal looked so surprised, he almost dropped his sword. "Can't be Jason," he said. "Doesn't look the same."

Zethes stepped forward and squinted at Jason's face. "No, he is not our Jason. Our Jason was more stylish. Not as much as me—but stylish. Besides, our Jason died millennia ago."

"Wait," Jason said. "Your Jason … you mean the original Jason? The Golden Fleece guy?"

"Of course," Zethes said. "We were his crewmates aboard his ship, the Argo, in the old times, when we were mortal demigods. Then we accepted immortality to serve our father, so I could look this good for all time, and my silly brother could enjoy pizza and hockey."

"Hockey!" Cal agreed.

"But Jason—our Jason—he died a mortal death," Zethes said. "You can't be him."

"I'm not," Jason agreed.

"So, destroy?" Cal asked. Clearly the conversation was giving his two brain cells a serious workout.

"No," Zethes said regretfully. "If he is a son of Zeus, he could be the one we've been watching for."

"Watching for?" I asked. "You mean like in a good way: you'll shower him with fabulous prizes? Or watching for like in a bad way: he's in trouble?"

A girl's voice said, "That depends on my father's will."

I looked up the staircase. My heart nearly stopped. At the top stood a girl in a white silk dress. Her skin was unnaturally pale, the color of snow, but her hair was a lush mane of black, and her eyes were coffee brown. She focused on me with no expression, no smile, no friendliness. But it didn't matter. I was in love. She was the most dazzling girl I'd ever seen.

Then she looked at Jason and Piper, and seemed to understand the situation immediately.

"Father will want to see the one called Jason," the girl said.

"Then it is him?" Zethes asked excitedly.

"We'll see," the girl said. "Zethes, bring our guests."

I grabbed the handle of the suit case the bronze dragon was in, before I could take a step, she froze me with a look. Not literally froze, but she might as well have.

"Not you, Leo Valdez," she said. I would have wondered how she knew my name if not for my mood dropping from being in love to depressed. She then looked at Wyatt, "The same applies to you, Wyatt Knight."

"Why not?" I probably sounded whiny kindergartner, but I couldn't help it. I want to be by her.

Wyatt smirked, "Who's going to stop me? You?"

With Wyatt here, all four of us could go and see Boreas, but she's right, fire and ice don't get along, "No one can stop you Wyatt, but this will take longer if me and you go along." I told Wyatt.

The pretty girl was studying Wyatt and me, "Calais, keep them here. Guard them, but do not kill them."

Cal pouted. "Just a little?"

"No," the girl insisted. "And take care of Leo Valdez's interesting suitcase, until Father passes judgment."

Wyatt did as I asked, which is kind of surprising, I thought he would have been a little mad at me for telling him what to do, "Alright, but I don't necessarily need to stay here, I can control my power."

We know you're strong Wyatt! "We don't need to cause them any trouble, plus the faster we get this done, the faster we'll get this quest done." Piper said. Wyatt Pondered this for a second. "Sorry for my manners, we'll wait here." Wyatt promised.

Finally...

I looked up at the pale girl again.

Jason and Piper went on, since Wyatt is with me, they probably thought this was the safest place for me.

When they left, Wyatt Sighed, "Maybe I should just look for Hera, instead of sitting here waiting for you guys." Wyatt Looked at Cal, like he wanted him to reply, good luck with that. Cal didn't say anything back, so Wyatt started floating on his back, "I can make things in here twice as cold, or I can freeze everything, but it won't get cold, time itself will stop."

I'm not sure he's kidding, I think he's actually thinking he should do this. "That a joke?" I asked.

Wyatt shrugged. Cal looked confused, I think he's trying to figure out what Wyatt means by that.

Wyatt smiled and winked, then he disappeared before my eyes, he didn't...

* * *

 **This will be all for today.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Rilurz~**


	16. Jason I

**Jason's POV ~** Being around Wyatt kind of makes me nervous, I mean he's almost like a god compared to us, if I say something he doesn't like, Wyatt could pretty much make me disappear, or he could just obliterate me on the spot. But at the same time, I want to be stronger than him, I don't want just let him win.

"Hey." Piper touched my arm. "You still with me?"

I looked up, "Yeah … yeah, sorry." I'm grateful for Piper. I needed a friend, and I was glad she'd started losing the Aphrodite blessing. The makeup was fading. Her hair was slowly going back to its old choppy style with the little braids down the sides. It made her look more real, and as far as I'm was concerned, more beautiful.

I was sure now that we've never known each other before the Grand Canyon. Our relationship was just a trick of the Mist in Piper's mind. But the longer I spent with her, the more I wished it had been real.

Stop it Jason! Don't do this to yourself man. It wasn't fair to Piper, thinking that way. I had no idea what was waiting for me back in my old life—or who might be waiting. But I was pretty sure my past wouldn't mix with Camp Half-Blood. After this quest, who knew what would happen? Assuming we even survive.

At the end of the hallway we found ourselves in front of a set of oaken doors carved with a map of the world. In each corner was a man's bearded face, blowing wind. I'm pretty sure I'd seen maps like this before. But in this version, all the wind guys were winter, blowing ice and snow from every corner of the world.

The princess turned. Her brown eyes glittered, and I felt like I was a Christmas present she was hoping to open.

"This is the throne room," she said. "Be on your best behavior, Jason Grace. My father can be … chilly. I will translate for you, and try to encourage him to hear you out. I do hope he spares you. We could have such fun."

I'm guessing this girl's definition of fun was not the same as mine.

"Um, okay," I managed. "But really, we're just here for a little talk. We'll be leaving right afterward."

The girl smiled. "I love heroes. So blissfully ignorant."

Piper rested her hand on her dagger. "Well, how about you enlighten us? You say you're going to translate for us, and we don't even know who you are. What's your name?"

The girl sniffed with distaste. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised you don't recognize me. Even in the ancient times the Greeks did not know me well. Their island homes were too warm, too far from my domain. I am Khione, daughter of Boreas, goddess of snow."

She stirred the air with her finger, and a miniature blizzard swirled around her—big, fluffy flakes as soft as cotton.

"Now, come," Khione said. The oaken doors blew open, and cold blue light spilled out of the room. "Hopefully you will survive your little talk."

If the entry hall had been cold, the throne room was like a meat locker.

Mist hung in the air. I shivered, and my breath steamed. Along the walls, purple tapestries showed scenes of snowy forests, barren mountains, and glaciers. High above, ribbons of colored light—the aurora borealis—pulsed along the ceiling. A layer of snow covered the floor, so I had to step carefully. All around the room stood life-size ice sculpture warriors—some in Greek armor, some medieval, some in modern camouflage—all frozen in various attack positions, swords raised, guns locked and loaded.

At least I think they were sculptures. Then I tried to step between two Greek spearmen, and they moved with surprising speed, their joints cracking and spraying ice crystals as they crossed their javelins to block my path.

From the far end of the hall, a man's voice rang out in a language that sounded like French. The room was so long and misty, I couldn't see the other end; but whatever the man said, the ice guards uncrossed their javelins.

"It's fine," Khione said. "My father has ordered them not to kill you just yet."

"Super," I said.

Zethes prodded him in the back with his sword. "Keep moving, Jason Junior."

I shuddered, "Please don't call me that."

"My father is not a patient man," Zethes warned, "and the beautiful Piper, sadly, is losing her magic hairdo very fast. Later, perhaps, I can lend her something from my wide assortment of hair products."

"Thanks," Piper grumbled.

They kept walking, and the mist parted to reveal a man on an ice throne. He was sturdily built, dressed in a stylish white suit that seemed woven from snow, with dark purple wings that spread out to either side. His long hair and shaggy beard were encrusted with icicles, so I couldn't tell if his hair was gray or just white with frost. His arched eyebrows made him look angry, but his eyes twinkled more warmly than his daughter's—as if he might have a sense of humor buried somewhere under that permafrost. I hope so.

"Bienvenu," the king said. "Je suis Boreas le Roi. Et vous?"

Khione the snow goddess was about to speak, but Piper stepped forward and curtsied.

"Votre Majesté," she said, " je suis Piper McLean. Et c'est Jason, fils de Zeus."

The king smiled with pleasant surprise. "Vous parlez français? Très bien!"

"Piper, you speak French?" I asked. Piper frowned. "No. Why?" "You just spoke French." Piper blinked. "I did?" The king said something else, and Piper nodded. "Oui, votre Majesté."

The king laughed and clapped his hands, obviously delighted. He said a few more sentences then swept his hand toward his daughter as if shooing her away.

Khione looked miffed. "The king says—"

"He says I'm a daughter of Aphrodite," Piper interrupted, "so naturally I can speak French, which is the language of love. I had no idea. His Majesty says Khione won't have to translate now."

Behind them, Zethes snorted, and Khione shot him a murderous look. She bowed stiffly to her father and took a step back.

The king sized up Jason, and Jason decided it would be a good idea to bow. "Your Majesty, I'm Jason Grace. Thank you for, um, not killing us. May I ask … why does a Greek god speak French?"

Piper had another exchange with the king.

"He speaks the language of his host country," Piper translated. "He says all gods do this. Most Greek gods speak English, as they now reside in the United States, but Boreas was never welcomed in their realm. His domain was always far to the north. These days he likes Quebec, so he speaks French."

The king said something else, and Piper turned pale.

"The king says …" She faltered. "He says—"

"Oh, allow me," Khione said. "My father says he has orders to kill you. Did I not mention that earlier?"

tensed. The king was still smiling amiably, like he'd just delivered great news.

"Kill us?" Jason said. "Why?"

"Because," the king said, in heavily accented English, "my lord Aeolus has commanded it."

Boreas rose. He stepped down from his throne and furled his wings against his back. As he approached, Khione and Zethes bowed. Piper and I followed their example.

"I shall deign to speak your language," Boreas said, "as Piper McLean has honored me in mine. Toujours, I have had a fondness for the children of Aphrodite. As for you, Jason Grace, my master Aeolus would not expect me to kill a son of Lord Zeus … without first hearing you out."

My gold coin seemed to grow heavy in my pocket. If I were forced to fight, I don't think I have a very good chance. Two seconds at least to summon my blade. Then I'd be facing a god, two of his children, and an army of freeze-dried warriors.

"Aeolus is the master of the winds, right?" I asked. "Why would he want us dead?"

"You are demigods," Boreas said, as if this explained everything. "Aeolus's job is to contain the winds, and demigods have always caused him many headaches. They ask him for favors. They unleash winds and cause chaos. But the final insult was the battle with Typhon last summer…"

Boreas waved his hand, and a sheet of ice like a flat-screen TV appeared in the air. Images of a battle flickered across the surface—a giant wrapped in storm clouds, the giant made of smoke and clouds was standing still facing a huge giant made of fire…But there was something in the middle of the fiery giant, "What is that? Piper asked.

"The storm giant, Typhon," Boreas continued to explain. "The first time the gods defeated him, eons ago, he did not die quietly. His death released a host of storm spirits—wild winds that answered to no one. It was Aeolus's job to track them all down and imprison them in his fortress. The other gods—they did not help. They did not even apologize for the inconvenience. It took Aeolus centuries to track down all the storm spirits, and naturally this irritated him. Then, last summer, Typhon was defeated again—"

"And his death released another wave of venti," I guessed. "Which made Aeolus even angrier."

"C'est vrai," Boreas agreed.

"But, Your Majesty," Piper said, "the gods had no choice but to battle Typhon. He was going to destroy Olympus! Besides, why punish demigods for that?"

The king shrugged. "Aeolus cannot take out his anger on the gods. They are his bosses, and very powerful. So he gets even with the demigods who helped them in the war. He issued orders to us: demigods who come to us for aid are no longer to be tolerated. We are to crush your little mortal faces."

There was an uncomfortable silence.

He burst out laughing, "That is until he realized it wasn't the gods that defeated Typhon, it was but a mere demigod that did it. It was your friend that you came in with…" Boreas said.

"Wyatt…?" Piper muttered, Boreas nodded, "Aeolus also said, if any of us were to come across this mortal, take him to Aeolus dead or alive."

I gulped, "I don't think he can die…And he doesn't listen to anyone your majesty."

"I've noticed." He said and looked down, "This is my domain Wyatt Knight, I know when there is an intruder here." Boreas's voice was low. At the wind god's feet, a boy in a long black coat with one arm appeared, he was kneeling, "Forgive me Lord Boreas, but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation about wanting me dead or alive. Can you elaborate more on that subject?"


	17. Piper I

**Piper's POV ~** As long as I knew Wyatt Knight (which isn't long) he always seemed like he was older than he was, but his appearance made me act like I was the older one, so when I talk to him, it comes out as scolding or concern. I never really think of him as the most powerful demi-god of all time, I never thought he actually defeated Typhon.

"Mortals are so amusing, Aeolus told us to take you to him so you can go and gather all the venti's that scattered all around the world, it alone took my lord centuries to kill them all, but now there are even more than last time, it would take your entire life to gather them all." Boreas chuckled, Wyatt sneered, "I take orders from no one but Artemis!"

Zethes had his sword drawn on Wyatt and Khione summoned a blizzard, Boreas seemed interested in what Wyatt said, "Artemis you say?" Boreas stroked his icicles on his beard, "Why is that?"

Out of thin air, Wyatt grabbed a sliver bow, "Because I am a hunter of Artemis."

Boreas lifted his hand to his children, like he was saying stop, "I am the god of mortals, and I am the immortal hunter of Artemis. Zeus can't stop neither could Typhon! You tell your lord Aeolus, that I will not help him, I'm tired of everyone asking me for help." Wyatt said.

I walked closer to Wyatt, "Can't you just consider it?" He hesitated, "N-no. I only obey Artemis."

"Come on Wyatt, we need his help." Jason stepped in, Wyatt glared at him, "You would rather have his help than someone who can take out the gods?"

"You're hardly 'helping' us man, you basically threatened him and Lord Aeolus." Jason snapped, whoa! What is he thinking? "Hey let's jus-

Wyatt's body started to disappear, or…It was like he was made of shadows, "Children of Zeus are always so jealous of me, a son of hades, who has the power to do everything by himself." Wyatt growled, it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop a mile away.

Boreas stood up and clapped, "I haven't been this excited since meeting the original Jason! Listen here, it took Aeolus that long because he didn't always have the time to kill them, god of mortals…I like you. A life long quest should do, I mean you can't die, and if you're strong as you say you're, then it shouldn't take you a couple years to kill them all."

"Please Wyatt, we need as much help as we can get and if we get on Aeolus's good side, he might help us out in the long run." I pleaded to Wyatt, again he hesitated, it was like he was trying to resist some power, "Boreas…If I show you the one's I can sense, will you tell these two what they need to hear? And you won't kill them?" Wyatt asked.

Boreas nodded, "You have my word."

Wyatt took a long breath, "Okay. I'll do it. I don't want to meet Aeolus personally, so can you let him know I'll do what they gods couldn't?"

Again Boreas nodded, "Either bring them here or destroy them."

Wyatt disappeared, "Tell me about your quest." Boreas ordered. "We're on a quest for the queen of the gods herself." Jason said and he seemed to have trouble telling them the rest, that's unusual, I continued for him, I told them all about what happened at the Grand Canyon to the prophecy.

"So all we ask for is guidance," I concluded, "Those storm spirits attacked us, and they're working for some evil mistress. If we find them, maybe we can find Hera."

The king stroked the icicles in his beard. Out the windows, night had fallen, and the only light came from the aurora borealis overhead, washing everything in red and blue.

"I know of these storm spirits," Boreas said. "I know where they are kept, and of the prisoner they took."

"You mean Coach Hedge?" Jason asked. "He's alive?"

Boreas waved aside the question. "For now. But the one who controls these storm winds … It would be madness to oppose her. You would be better staying here as frozen statues."

"Hera's in trouble," Jason said. "In three days she's going to be—I don't know—consumed, destroyed, something. And a giant is going to rise."

"Yes," Boreas agreed. "Many horrible things are waking. Even my children do not tell me all the news they should. The Great Stirring of monsters that began with Kronos—your father Zeus foolishly believed it would end when the Titans were defeated. But just as it was before, so it is now. The final battle is yet to come, and the one who will wake is more terrible than any Titan. Storm spirits—these are only beginning. The earth has many more horrors to yield up. When monsters no longer stay in Tartarus, and souls are no longer confined to Hades … Olympus has good reason to fear."

A few seconds later the wind picked up and it grew dark in here for a second, when the wind died down, Wyatt was standing the middle of twenty or so storm spirits. Boreas looks stunned for once, "Or it would seem Olympus has a chance after all."

"So. Do I kill them all? Or just leave them here?" Wyatt asked, Boreas grinned like his job just got a whole lot better, "Leave them here."

Jason sighed and then the gods eyes went wide, "What is that on your arm?"

Reluctantly, he showed Boreas his marks.

Khione actually hissed and stepped away, "But why is his-

Boreas laughed so loudly, an icicle cracked from the ceiling and crashed next to his throne. The god's form began to flicker. His beard disappeared. He grew taller and thinner, and his clothes changed into a Roman toga, lined with purple. His head was crowned with a frosty laurel wreath, and a gladius—a Roman sword like Jason's—hung at his side.

"Aquilon," Jason said, The god inclined his head. "You recognize me better in this form, yes? And yet you said you came from Camp Half-Blood?"

Jason shifted his feet. "Uh … yes, Your Majesty."

"And Hera sent you there…" The winter god's eyes were full of mirth. "I understand now. Oh, she plays a dangerous game. Bold, but dangerous! No wonder Olympus is closed. They must be trembling at the gamble she has taken."

"Jason," I said nervously, "why did Boreas change shape? The toga, the wreath. What's going on?"

"It's his Roman form," Jason said. "But what's going on—I don't know."

The god laughed. "No, I'm sure you don't. This should be very interesting to watch."

Wyatt bowed, "Tell Aeolus I will hunt them down, and that any demi-gods hurt by the wind gods, I will kill them myself."

The god laughed, "Until we meet again, Wyatt Knight. Now go."

We all bowed, and the god of the North Wind dissolved into mist.

Back in the entry hall, Cal and Leo were waiting for them. Leo looked cold but unharmed. He'd even gotten cleaned up, and his clothes looked newly washed, like he'd used the hotel's valet service. Festus the dragon was back in normal form, snorting fire over his scales to keep himself defrosted.

As Khione led them down the stairs, I noticed that Leo's eyes followed her. Leo started combing his hair back with his hands.

At the bottom step, Khione turned to me. "You have fooled my father, girl. But you have not fooled me. We are not done. And you, Jason Grace, I will see you as a statue in the throne room soon enough."

"Boreas is right," Jason said. "You're a spoiled kid. See you around, ice princess."

Khione's eyes flared pure white. For once, she seemed at a loss for words. She stormed back up the stairs—literally. Halfway up, she turned into a blizzard and disappeared.

"Be careful," Zethes warned. "She never forgets an insult."

Cal grunted in agreement. "Bad sister."

"She's the goddess of snow," Jason said. "What's she going to do, throw snowballs at us?"

Leo looked devastated. "What happened up there? You made her mad? Is she mad at me too? Guys that was my prom date!"

"We'll explain later," I promised Leo.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Rilurz~**


	18. Luke and Calypso III

**Luke's POV ~** In the short time we've been together, I started to think of Calypso as a really good friend…Or like a sister, just like Annabeth…Ah man this isn't going to end well for me, Calypso and I were about Wyatt and then about Percy Jackson, every time I mentioned Percy's name, she looked sad.

"You think of me as more of an older brother than…You know?" I asked which caught her off guard, "Um…" Calypso's cheeks were red, "Well I…Guess so…"

I sighed, "Thought so."

She patted me on the back, "If it makes you feel better, I think of you as a close friend…Only because I've never had anyone I can talk to about what I've been keeping in for the last three thousand years. Everyone I feel in love with, left me…So I'd rather have a friend right now." Calypso gave me small smile, I returned it, "I'm not mad or sad, I'm actually glad, while I was under Kronos's spell, he said something about you and how the gods thought nothing of you, so they threw you in here. I thought nothing of it at the time, but now I'm thinking she just needs a friend who won't leave her."

Calypso laughed, "Tell me about your first love again. It's sad, but every time you talk about it, you seem to accept it more."

I scratched my head, "huh…Well Thalia was always so…Beautiful when we trained or talked, when I won she would always pout and take her shield out, that shield is why she won most of the time…" I thought about the time when we fought for the last time on the mountain of despair, "The anger in her eyes when I last saw her…It hurt, but I deserved it. I still love her, but it's okay that she doesn't love me back, because I'm going to change." I said.

"You know…Even if it's for awhile…You could go back to her, you know, tell her what you want…But I suppose that's impossible, since you don't want anyone to know you're alive." Calypso said, I stared at her with my mouth open, it came to mind a lot, but I didn't think she would be thinking about it also.

"What you're saying is…What I want to do, but I can't…She hates me." I said. Calypso sighed, "You look so sad when I look at you, you have so many regrets…It hurts to watch you think about what they might say when you return. Luke you're my closet friend…But I think you should go back for awhile…I know you're not ready and that I'm being nosy- but you need to do this."

 **Calypso's POV ~** My heart aches when I see him like this, it's been awhile where I wanted someone to leave. Luke was stunned, "H-How am I supposed to even get off this island?"

I smiled, "like this." For now, I'll allow myself to love him...Wyatt can bring him back if he wants to visit me again. I pulled on his shirt so we would be face to face, I pulled in and kissed him, "Do what you have to, if you ever want to come back here find Wyatt." I said and just like always when I love someone, the magic raft returns and takes them away.

"Tell it where you want to go, goodbye Luke Castellan." I said and walked towards my cave my eyes were watery, I have to be strong for Luke, "...Calypso...Thank you...I'll come and visit, I'll make sure I won't have any more regrets." Luke's voice broke.

I ran to my cave, I'm doing what's best for him.

* * *

 **A small chapter, but it's all I could come up with.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz ~**


End file.
